Scarlet Stained Souls
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Sequel to Sun Family's Servant. A time of peace utterly ruined. For out of the blue a black hole forms in the sky and swallows the fighters of China and Japan. New forces will arise, old relations will dissolve and the same goal has been made clear. Survive. Even now the Snake wait patiently, quietly, ready to strike. Shi Na will have to harden her heart if she hopes to save them.
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet Stained Souls

Chapter 1- **Moonlit Reunion**

 **Author Notes: This is it! The long awaited sequel to Sun Family's Servant has arrived! With that I don't own SW, DW or OW.**

Bound...humans are. They live until death, and even in death they live on. There is order...a balance if you will. In order for those of the future to be born, those of the present have to pass on. Becoming the past.

Such is the fate of all living beings. However even destiny can be altered...manipulated. Soon the threads of time and space would be changed, life that all knew would never be the same.

 _Shi Na's P.O.V_

" **I didn't think I'd be escorting you there so late at night..."** It was true, after all she hasn't been around in quite some time. Shortly after we won the war. My mistress returned with her husband.

We have been sending letters to and from since her departure but it hasn't been the same. It only figures that she and those of Shu would come to visit today.

After all...this is the anniversary of our lord Sun Jian's...our father's death.

She smiles at me. " **I decided to tag along, you were already planning on heading out weren't you?"** Pointing to the bouquet of flowers in my possession. Shao, Quan and Ce already paid respects early this morning.

I can only glance at the stars...as we continue our path in silence. It felt meaningful for me to visit him at night.

...it was nights like these when I first traveled with him that he showed me the stars and constellations.I was always extremely attentive to his stories, as the fire flared between us.

No matter how many days pass, I can still so vividly recall his death...he was so weak, he was attacked with a storm of arrows.

He managed to dodge most of them, but he was still hit. I was too late in saving him...he had been forced to retreat to the main camp where I did my best to stop the bleeding.

It just...wasn't enough. The man who took me in when no one else could, I could not save. He was bedridden till he closed his eyes permanently...Liu Biao was slain, but Sun Jian...was dying, no matter what anyone told me, I felt like such a failure.

I swore I would not rest until the Sun family gained control of the land. Many had died for that goal, those dear to me, people that I despised and those not deserving to die during such a horrible period for our country.

I want to say it was for the good of China, for the people...but that is a naive thought. Especially as I gaze upon his grave. His sword lay atop of it, unchanged, unmoving. Thinking of him and Master Shi struck at my core.

They truly were great men, and I was proud to be able to learn from both…Master Shi, he was my mentor on the ways of blacksmithing, up until the Tiger of Jiang Dong claimed me at age 6, him and his family were my sole purpose for living.

I lived in a home where I was abused...forced to endure hits both verbally and physically. My true birth parents died when I was an infant, a man I detest to this day abandoned me at an inn...Where they were paid to keep me, to do what they pleased. I did what I was told...I obeyed every command but one.

" **Shi Na...are you alright?"** I snap out of my thoughts…" **Yes, it's just...I'm glad to be where I am today...I am grateful for the life I now have."** It was quiet tonight...it seems...strange. There's not a single sound to be heard.

Not even the wind blows…which is most unusual, considering this time of year. " **Shi Na?"** My attention turns to Shang Xiang. **"Sun Ce and Sun Quan went for a boat ride tonight."** That's right. I hope they're ok...Wait... " **What is that?!"**

 _3rd P.O.V_

At that same moment as Shi Na and Shang Xiang saw it, the others did as well. Sun Ce and Sun Quan on one of their boats, Sun Shao and Liu Bei at Wu Palace. All across the countries...of China and Japan...all across the river of history, those warriors saw it.

A black hole surfacing the sky. Growing, overshadowing all. Eventually...swallowing the two lands in a tornado of energy.A man sits on his chair, another warrior stands outside his mansion...they all see that dark demonic color stretching above the horizon.

It doesn't take long for everyone to be engulfed. Passed out from the stress of being shifted through the world they once knew...All they see is black, swallowed by an evil they would learn to know all too well...and his name? Orochi, the Serpent King.

A sound...no a voice, is what awakens her. " **Are you two ok? Hey come on now!"** It's here she encounters a face she thought she'd never see again. She gasps in shock. At both the the familiar figure before her and their new surroundings.

She couldn't speak, her voice was frozen…" **Mmm...Shi Na? What happened?!"** The bow princess rubbed her eyes, getting a clear look at the third party. " **No Way!"** This mysterious acquaintance looked puzzled at the two girls.

He frowned, concerned. " **What is the matter with you two…? You look like you've seen a ghost."** That's in fact what they've seen, at least at first. He lifted the pair to their feet. He was flesh and bone, he was alive. " **Lord Sun Jian/Father…"**

They couldn't help it, they cried, and cried, overjoyed at the fact. He was confused and worried still. ' _Why are tears streaming down their faces...They make it sound like I died. And is it me or do they look older.'_

The Tiger, doesn't remember his death...he doesn't recall the pain that was so deeply etched on their faces after he left the world of the living. So imagine his surprise when both tackle him, hugging tight. As if he'd disappear before their eyes otherwise.

It is then he questions where they are and what happened. Everything up until now in detail he learns the truth…" **I...died…"** It was unbelievable, impossible even, to think that so many years had passed. He wanted them to stop fooling around.

To stop with the joke. But he knew, they wouldn't lie to him. And the expressions shown on their face was enough proof. Wu's victory, Shang Xiang's marriage, and the many battles that took place.

He was proud, glad that his children took on his legacy, and accomplished so much after his departure to the Heavens. However he was also distressed. If what happened was true...then that begs the question of how or why is he here now?

Something was wrong, the now alive veteran pondered, feeling sick to his stomach. He and his daughters make their way back to Wu Palace. From there they find everyone of Wu and Shu who was dead before are all alive now.

It was...incredible...and frightening...what was happening in the world? The natural cycle of life and death was thrown out of whack, and they still had no idea as to what happened with the dark aura enshrouding the sky.

They now knew...they were no longer in China...at least the one they knew so well. Despite the happy faces of seeing those lost to the war...underneath the surface, something dangerous...deadly even was soon approaching. More Bloodshed will flood this new...strange world.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: For the sake of extending the story, and all that jazz, certain battles, characters and because I am the author, I will be incorporating missions from Orochi Warriors 1 and 3. Feedback so long as it's helpful is appreciated and favs and follows definitely put a smile on my face. Also feel free to pm me about the story. Thanks all, tchao for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlet Stained Souls

Chapter 2- **World Wide Revolution**

 **Author Notes: Tehehe...I finally have it...Orochi Warriors 3 and Dynasty Warriors 8...I've waited oh so long for it…**

 **Even though sen did get to play DW8 first (-_-) But on the bright side he is converted, I'm wayyyy better then Zhang Jiao~ Anyways I don't own OW, SW, and DW(I so wish…)**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was a happy occasion. Many joyful tears were shed. Stories were told, introductions were made. And much alcohol was consumed.

Though it didn't last...it never does. Anxiety soon grew within the allied force. Things had to be done.

 **"My Lord are you sure you should leave?"** _'And without me?'_ The bow princess was concerned...and it's not that surprising.

He takes hold of her hand. **"I'll be alright Shang Xiang. We're going the explore the area and then return to Shu. We'll be fine."** It didn't settle her unease.

A new world, with unknown territory, with old and new enemies around the corner.

And the fact he wants her to stay with her family. Warning signals are flaring. Her grip on him tightens. _'Liu Bei...'_ She was so scared, terrified even.

It wasn't the first time they were separated, and it came with bad memories.

Both had scars that would always remain deep in their hearts. _'I don't want to leave her, but it's too dangerous, I can't let her go, not now anyways.'_

He would not falter in his decision, but his expression does soften. He wanted to try and find where exactly they are. He would take his generals of Shu and report back to Wu with any info.

 **"I promise I'll send a letter as soon as I can. And anyways this will be a chance for you to spend time with your father...I know how much you missed him."**

Remembering how every once in a blue moon where she would shed tears from reliving the past.

She bit her lip, it was true. And she knew he felt the same about those he lost. She let him go.

It didn't take long for her fears to become reality though, for it was the last time the valiant soldiers of Shu were ever seen or heard from again.

No letter, no nothing. Of course everyone did their best to ease her worries.

Whether it was Sun Ce doing spars with her, Sun Quan and Sun Shao going horseback riding...Xiao Qiao, her sister Da, and Lian Shi often watched over her. Keeping her cheery at least as far as they could tell…

But the moment she had herself alone, she would think back to that day. It certainly wasn't easy keeping her occupied.

So many times she would think, _'Why didn't I try harder to stop him?'_ or _'I should've convinced him that i should be by his side.'_

It was as if he and the warriors of Shu vanished...with no trace. Sun Jian was distraught. His daughter became a shell of her former self.

Shi Na, determined to solve this mystery and bring back her princess's smile sets out to find anything related to the virtuous man and his men's disappearance.

Her sisters Ching and Ming taking on the journey with her. The trio encountered mountains, forests, lakes...and empty villages, most were unfamiliar to her.

She saw not a soul...not even graves. Disturbed was how she felt, rather what they all felt.

Chills racked their spines. A million scenarios played through their minds. None at all seemed logical or right, as if those theories weren't the case, as if something else was the cause.

 **"What the hell could've happened?"** Ching was the only one who spoke out what all of them were asking.

The sun rose and fell for many days by the time they returned home. Shi Na was disappointed to say the least.

Finding no clues to their allies whereabouts and had even more questions and confusion from when she previously left…

Prepping herself as to how to break the news to her masters...only to be frozen in place.

 _'The palace...It's on fire!?'_ Quickly she rushed in search for her masters. Her sisters quick on her heels. _'I never should've left!'_

It was foolish of her and her family to let her leave, in a bizarre...world.

Especially considering what she knew. Something caused them to be here, and caused their friends to somehow go missing. **"Please don't let it be too late."**

Lady Ching and Ming feared the worst and rushed in. They thought perhaps Wei had come...seeking to settle the score, taking advantage of the confusion.

They were ready to fight for the death and help any in need. **"Nooooooo!"**. It was a horrific sight as they saw their lovers injured and unconscious. Both screamed in dismay.

Their enemy was unexpected, and unlucky for them...unknown. Surrounded they fought till the bitter end.

Before they fell to the ground, at their mercy. They split from their sister long ago.

All they could pray for as they were defeated was for both her and their remaining free comrades safety.

Their eyesight fades, as the flames burn. Igniting the moonless night. She hurries past, the terror gripping her chest and the intense flames of orange and gold devouring her home.

Doing her utmost to extinguish these infernos. But her ability proves ineffective. Never in the past had this happened.

She cannot think of such now though, for Shi Na at last meets her opponents. Finding hordes of...demons, monsters. Pale blue flesh, black demonic eyes, cocky revolting grins.

The soldiers of the devilish Serpent king, the creator of this world and the reason for their arrival.

Though she knew not who they were, let alone what they were, it made no difference, she would be merciless to these foes.

They invaded her home, attacked her comrades, imprisoned all who fell at their feet. She would make them pay.

It wasn't too long before they all realized it was a losing battle. None the less the Tigers of Wu refused to falter and struck back against these strange creatures.

Struggling, with their claws unsheathed and fury flowing, it was a barrage of counters and vengeful assaults.

Sadly for them, hostages were used, waves and more waves reinforced the savaged demons.

And a sadistic strategist out maneuvered them. It became apparent that...they had to retreat, fleeing to fight another day and rescue those lost.

They just weren't fast or strong enough to defeat this army. At least not yet.

All escape routes were blocked, the generals were forced to separate, causing mass panic and disorder.

No one knew what to do other then to try and get out of there. Humiliated and regretful, the Sun clan vowed to repay these mysterious beasts their dues.

Sun Shao who ran into Shi Na took to the east, Quan and Ce went south, all while the almighty Tiger of Jiang Dong and his daughter bought them time, fighting in the center.

Overrun, it didn't take long for the pair to be seized, and used as bait. Shao gritted his teeth, he wanted more so then ever to go back.

Not wanting to lose his lord and father again. Though he knew that the man who raised him would be most displeased.

For he would be endangering himself and those around him. Hundred of times ever since he was young he was taught of the many ways strategies are used and what can result out of them

Using what he observed, realized it was a cycle… they took everyone alive, maybe with a few wounds.

Next they would take whoever they had and would dangle them to their allies, forcing them to feel enraged and confront them.

The moment he would go back he would be outnumbered and taken along with the ones he had tried to save.

No...he would not play their games, he refused to follow, if not for him then for his sister who also saw this pattern still yearned to return.

They made it to the bridge outside their home, only to find a sick giggle and arrows aimed at them.

 **"Oh my my my, what have we here? A couple kitties who strayed too far off from their den. Now will you pretty widdle things come with me? Or must you be punished first?"**

Her smile was twisted, her very being disgusting. No remorse, no conscience. Just the desire to see innocents wracked with agony for her own desires, willing to do whatever it took to accomplish her goals.

The siblings were angry. **"Come Quietly and Lord Orochi may spare you."** Oh so badly were they ready to raise their blades to kill and show the pride of their family showing what they've learned.

The arrows prevented that...if either made the wrong move, they would be impaled...so one of them makes a bold risky move. **"Please...be safe!"**

With those final words, one is pushed off the bridge, screaming and flailing under the rapid currents of the river.

As the other charges into the fray, taking down as many opponents as possible before they too...are captured.

Despite it all they still manage to grin. Just by seeing the wicked wench's face of anger. **"Grrrr Find that pest now!"** It didn't all go to plan, now the one known as Da Ji has one more issue to deal with, one member of the Sun family managed to get away.

As well as others from the army of Wu, she now saw how they managed to claim the lands of China.

And if she has any hope of ending resistance she has to find the general…

Whom she knows will not rest until the warriors of Wu and any other prisoners are released.

She orders that the prisoner be dragged away to join the others. As she glares at the water, hoping that certain officer drowns.

Swept far, gasping for breath in the surface. Doing their utmost best to stay afloat.

Fading in and out, scraping through both the rough current and consciousness. There was so much to do. Death was something that just couldn't happen.

Not yet anyway. That Wu warrior didn't want to fall like this...swept by the tides, while those that were fine up until moments ago suffered.

It was a cruel fate to be dealt, not after everything that happened.

Eons, before arriving ashore. No idea where the ride down river stopped.

Seeing nothing but blackness, feeling ice contained in all parts of the body as the nightly winds take stride.

It's a surprise that someone comes to give aid. Now a flicker of hope remains.

 _to be continued_

 **Author Notes: Well someone went for a swim...now here's a good question...who do you think it is? We got Shao or Shi Na.**

 **All we know is Miss Wicked Da Ji is pissed and her plans didn't go all too well~ Tune in next time!**

 **Remember, Reviews that are good feedback=A happy and Passionate Mako, of course favs and follows are also greatly appreciated. Tchao for now! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlet Stained Souls

 **Chapter 3-New Faces, Old Fears**

 **Author Notes: Haha I am back, I don't own DW, SW or OW. Now for those confused, trust me, I plan on things chilling out soon as far as the fast pace. This whole this that and everything happening was indeed intentional...if you don't like it, I am sorry, but I'm going with what i got. Also thank you SilentNinja for finding a huge error in this chapter!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

There are many things you don't expect during war. Sure you know you'll have friends and enemies. Yes you know you'll have land and eventually a time in peace. But for warriors...you just can't seem to catch a break.

Three horsemen travel, galloping through the trees of this vast forest, they planned to cross the river to their lords camp. Eager to return with the reports they made. When one stops… **"Hey what's wrong?!"**

The halted man, hops off his steed. Confusion unlike his usual calm demeanor stretches across his facial features. He walks silently...gently, as if approaching a doe. He makes his way to the edge of shore, where the tide gently flows on the sandy earth.

 **"What in the world? What is he doing!?"** Immediately the loud man is smacked by their last member. As our curious samurai comes across something strange indeed. A woman, hair the color of pale sand and a tan complexion.

She's unconscious, barely breathing. **"We need to get her help…"** He picks her up, careful so that he does not irritate and unseen wound. And swiftly makes his way.

Voices, hushed, shushed voices. Things are muddy, she is unable to hear clearly, and even so it sounds like gibberish to her. Limp, her body refuses to move, only a twitch or two, as she feels the coldness leave her.

Sounds she's familiar with...neighs from horses, the rattling of metals as someone along with her is mounted. And the wind...the rushing force that strikes her being. She sleeps once more unaware of her next destination.

Darkness once more encircled her surroundings. Before flames lick the earth she walks, each step becomes all the more unbearable as hysteria sets in. 'Where am I? Where is everyone?!' She does not see her death at the hands of her mistress, nor graves of her fallen loved ones.

Instead, she sees a tornado of fire submerge her frame. No pain, no burn, just warmth, a kind warmth, as if she was in a tender embrace. Then...Shi Na arises from her slumber.

She blinks, and blinks again, patiently waiting as the darkness slowly fades away, she breathes a sigh of relief meeting with green eyes and red hair she's seen and known for so long… **"Mistress…"** She was so happy...happy that she was safe.

She who stands over Shi Na's disoriented figure tilts her head and once more makes strange words. Not understanding a single thing. It's then the clarity in her eyes intensifies. Hair a deep chestnut brown, with glowing golden moss orbs.

It's not her… **"Hello dear? Can you understand me now?"** Once more her eyes flutter open, and shakily replies. **"Y-yes, I'm sorry I-"** A hand is presented to her. " **No need for apologizes, you took quite the spill, my sons found you lying on the banks of the river."**

The noises heard previously...it was them taking her to safety. **"Um...thank you Miss?"** A smile forms as the woman in strange yellow garb poses. **"My name is Nene, you're happy go lucky everyday ninja."** A small laugh is released from the young girl, before coughing ensues.

 _Shi Na's P.O.V_

 **"Seems we haven't gotten all the water out of your system yet. However considering you came out of it alive with barely any scrapes and a few bruises on your legs, is a small price for such a miracle."**

It takes a few minutes for the coughing to cease. But even so i still feel it tickling at my throat. I couldn't help but gaze at this Lady Nene…As she strips the thin bandages and covers me in new ones.

She resembles Shang Xiang so much...and yet i know that somewhere my mistress is captured...gone. I had failed to protect her, no all of them. Not another word was said as a man comes in at that point with a bucket of water.

I couldn't help but keep my eyes on this harmless intruder. Tall with hair a silver blend and wise hazel eyes. He sets the bucket down with a swish. I'm told to wash my face, with the friendly ninja telling me to not get out of bed, I could hear them outside the tent. Conversing in that strange language.

My chest begins to throb as reality sets in...the images. Wu Palace on fire...those freaks of nature attacking my home, taking my friends away...Shao pushing me into the river to save me. It hurt, again the lives of both myself and those I held dear were thrust in an era of instability and mayhem.

Why? Why did this have to happen? I feel, so alone, helpless. All of my insecurities are starting to crush me...no, they're suffocating my being. I have to leave. I can't afford to stay here.

Gingerly i remove the covers and press my left foot to the floor, it's warm compared to my frozen limbs. Strength failed the moment I was upright, I tumble causing a loud bang.

For in my haste to keep myself from face planting i grabbed an unsteady chair. It falling with me. **"Curse the heavens."** I grimace as I try to sit up. Rattled as to how unbalanced I was. **"You see this is why I said to stay in bed!"** Nene comes in frantic, helping me up.

 **"Are you ok? Where does it hurt?"** I do my best to step away, but she has a tight grip on me. **"I'm fine, but I need to leave!"** It becomes a struggle, being held back from making it outside for a bit of time. Before I am lifted up and settled back into the futon.

The warrior wipes her forehead. **"Phew good job Kiyomasa. Now Miss. You have to rest and heal, we don't want you to strain yourself. Kiyomasa-Kun, I want you to watch her while I get food for her."** He nods as he takes a chair beside me.

With a quick grin at my scowling expression she returns to the outside world. I'm forced to have a staring contest with my newest guard dog...unsure as to what to make of him.

He seemed calm, but his narrowed slits said it all. The second I made another attempt at standing he would once more lay me back down. **"Lady Nene is only trying to help you...you truly are in no condition to move about."** I haven't heard that phrase in a while. It has never stopped me in the past.

I'm surprised that he speaks my tongue...both he and Nene, though they also speak in that other dialect. **"There are more important things then my state...Sir...Kiyomasa."** The name is strange to pronounce.

It feels like i should know how to say his name, but i do not. A smirk is hidden underneath that masked face. **"Oh?"**

This odd man shifts his seat, trying to get comfortable. **"And what would be more important than a woman who was found nearly dead by the edge of a deep flow of water."** I grit my teeth… **"Finding and protecting my masters…"**

His eyes widen for a moment, but it's enough for me to get the true nature of his intentions and thoughts. He's shocked, concerned even.

If i had to haggard a guess from his still behavior, he was one of the men who found me.

A quick twinge of guilt forced my head down. I should be ashamed for being rude and ungrateful, I should feel ashamed for a lot of things.

I couldn't stop the rough grip on my sheets...I failed in my duty to protect them...and now I don't even know where I am. As well as the events from up till now has gnawed at my sensitivities and here I am being most disrespectful to those who went out of their ways to assist me.

The silence was overwhelming, especially while he analyzes me. It's very...unnerving, last time strangers observed my appearance was when I was in a cage. **"I'm baaaaack~"** She waltzes in with a tray of food. **"Eat I'm sure you're hungry."** I hated to admit it...but I was. I could not recall the last time I had something.

I ate slow savoring the food, not sure if I'll be given such luxury later on. Meatbuns, green tea, and soup. Though I keep my eye on this pair.

They stare, intrigued. I could see the questions materializing in their minds. **"We still don't know your name sweetie, or where you're from."** I'm hesitant to reply Is it possible for me to trust these people? But I'm saved from answering...for another enters. **"My lady, Orochi's men are on their way…"** That name.

 _3rd P.O.V_

Of course it struck a chord with her...before her brother sacrificed himself for her. She heard that name. The woman who blocked off their escape route...she mentioned him as her lord. They're here...

Ready to destroy these people just like her home. At this point she can't worry about believing in them or not. If they're about to be invaded, then she would need to put aside her uncertainty of these people and take to the battlefield again.

But to do that...she needs to be able to move around and she needs new weapons. This will be her second time replacing her original blades. Her sai knives, the BloodyTears.

Both times with her weapons she had no control over losing them. The first time was when she was captured by Wei at Fan Castle. Her second incident, was of course when she swooshed down the waterway.

She lacks the time, the energy and more importantly, the materials. But before she could ask for anything, she's lifted up. **"Lady Nene, you need to leave and alert the other rebel forces."**

She's handed off, as if a child. Greatly aggravating her. She was not some damsel in distress. She was a warrior, a soldier. **"I will stay and fight."** She squirmed, despite her lack of mobility she still had her elemental...she could fight at a distance.

However her acquaintances disagreed. **"Sorry hun."** A prick, and she feels her senses dwindle away. Gasping at the pain she's not even able to utter a curse as she falls unconscious. Nene couldn't help but feel remorse.

 **"Kiyomasa! Lady Nene!"** Masanori Fukushima, a general of Hideyoshi Toyotomi, and adopted son. **"Some weird girl is attacking with the demons, she keeps telling them to _'Find Her!_ "**

They all take a gander at the one they believe is the one Da Ji is searching for. What was once just a coincidence of time and place to rescue her now has raged all the more to protect her.

Scouts had been keeping track of the enemy's movements, and word spread fast that a palace not far was destroyed. With a handful of escapees. **"We can't let her get captured. Milady, I ask that you take her and flee."**

She didn't want to...biting her tongue to silence any protests she wanted to release, she looked at her three sons.

Kiyomasa, Mitsunari and Masanori. All were adopted under her and her husband, but that didn't stop the strong bond they had. Treated with knowledge and love they came to be the fierce combatants they are today.

No matter what they would stick by each others side, determined to win this war. Plans were made...even if Hideyoshi's army was to be defeated, they knew what to do.

She had faith in them despite her worries, the three were raised well and would be fine without her guidance. With her unconscious companion she snuck off. Away from the battle.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Yikes dealing with this that and everything else, poor Shi Na doesn't know what the heck is going on. Next chapter things will indeed start making sense.**

 **For the record, yes I intentionally made this a fast pace set of scenes in the timeline. Also thank you for my first set of reviews** Narcissus The Great. **You know the drill folks, tchao for now~**


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlet Stained Souls

Chapter 4- **Story Time**

 **Author Notes: So where is our Damsel in distress heading? Well she has no clue since she's still in dreamland. Let's find out what happens next! I don't own DW, SW or OW.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Twas a long trip for the cheerful ninja. She road in a carriage, under disguise. Even as her 2 horses trot along, she still felt unease. In the back of the cart laying on her was the girl her sons found and rescued.

She still felt bad. To prevent the girl from over exerting herself, and joining in the battle against the demons, she was knocked out. Unable to defend herself, she fell when Nene attacked her pressure points.

There was much scenery that looked familiar to the mother of three. And then some looked rather foreign. **"Where are we?"** Our horse rider shrieks. **"Eeeek! Don't scare me like that!"** She huffs as she tries to control her two mares. I didn't think it'd be so easy for an assassin to get spooked...

Groggy our passenger rubs her eyelids. **"If that's the case then don't knock people out and then drag them into a carriage."** Nene winced. As usual our tigress had a point. Clearing her throat, the subjects changed. **"So um, yeah I still don't know your name dear. And does the area look at all familiar to you?"**

Shi Na didn't respond for awhile, doing her best to recall the geography of her previous home. A challenge it was. **"I have some questions for you as well Lady Nene. Starting with who is Orochi?"**

 _? P.O.V_

I have no idea how long it's been since our arrival in this strange dimension. So many had fallen. That however was not the reason for my servitude here. My goal was to discover the latest threat on the rise of the rebellions. The army of Wu.

From my sources the people were locked up used as insurance so the children of Sun Jian would do the Snake's dirty work. Failure to obey or complete their assignments results in death of their lord.

However on the other hand for each time they succeeded in their tasks, one person goes free to assist them. It's foolish on Orochi's part, but it'd be better not mentioned.

Then again, it wasn't so simple...for the one known as Sun Ce at least. For he and his three siblings were ordered to stop the rebellions of the various regions. That command went against all that they believed in.

These organizations were fighting for their survival and freedom. And yet for the mighty tigers to go, stomp on these rebellions, it made them sick to their stomachs. And they weren't the first, nor the last to fall into that position.

We were all brought here thanks to dark magic. Humans of all shapes, sizes, backgrounds, all different yet consisted of one similarity...all were great warriors. It mattered not where or when. We were lifted from our way of life to play with the snake in his domain.

Orochi, we know not his background, but he has unfathomable powers. He forces myself and the Little Conqueror's army to destroy all that stands in his way. Under the watchful eye of his little strategist Da Ji...a wicked woman.

She tests our loyalty. Pressuring, demanding we cut down those we know on the battlefield. Fathers, mothers, sons and daughters, lovers, friends...no one is spared so long as her twisted smile glows on her face.

But lately she has been irritated, angry even. I noticed ever since the men and women of Wu were brought in. Despite the gloomy expressions, one held pride, glee and confidence all in one. As if he was solving a puzzle and realized he had all the answers.

Of course I asked him why he was so happy being locked up in a dungeon. Where he was fed stale bread, water and gruel everyday. Watching those he loved and cared for fight in a war they shouldn't...nonetheless on the side of evil.

It was there I was told, he said we had a chance to free these people. To turn the tides on this menace. It wouldn't be easy, and to drop our guard would prove to be fatal. But we had a chance, and we were going to use it. I pretend to be irritated and leave him in his cell. When in reality I go to write a report to my lord.

 _2 hours Earlier-3rd P.O.V_

Swarms broke through the front lines. Stabbing and slashing at the mortals. But they were prepared for such an invasion. **"Grahhhh!"** Pit traps, so delicately camouflaged. The rebels under Hideyoshi's care expected their leading officer to be concerned at the commotion.

Her expression told otherwise. **"Bring out the cannons and rifle units!"** In a flash sturdy mobile cannons took to position. Taking the front of these overly sized weapons were rows of men with long guns. Loaded they take aim... **"Now fire!"**

Hot smoke, spinning metal and tiny explosions shot through, embedding into the soldiers. They overpowered the archery section and footmen. The earth shakes from the giant sized balls dropping into the ground.

Both sides suffered great casualties. **"Damn Kiyomasa what do we do?!"** His grimace spoke volumes. He had hoped that the demon army didn't bring out the big weapons so quickly. But it became apparent that their pit traps proved useless. **"Take out those cannons and go to plan B."** Or be dealt with defeat.

Masamune Date and Da Ji stood together in the mass panic of fighting troops. Her body language showed such calmness, feeling truly relaxed. She had no doubts that this battle would be swift and simple. Though if you looked hard enough at her eyes. You could still see mild frustrations.

No sign of her target. The one that got away, she has been searching day and night for her. Now seeing how pointless it is for her to stay. She reaches deep within herself for her magic.

 **"You can finish up here. I'll be elsewhere."** A cloud a purple and pink chi enveloped her, where she would tranport back at their main base. In order to give the latest directions of her beloved king to her next miserable set of victim officers.

 _Shi Na's P.O.V_

 **"So that's what happened…"** I swallowed, hard to take in. There wasn't much to go on from what I've been told, except that powerful magic took place. This Orochi trapped us, and now goes to war as a use of entertainment.

Rather appalling to say the least. And to think, this woman next to me is not only from a different country, but a different era in time. It feels as if I'm in a dream, but it's clear as day that this is reality, and a terrible one at that. I am unable to tell what's going through my head. It feels heavy and muddled.

I have no idea as to the whereabouts of my masters. I'm barely able to comprehend the geography of this realm, and if we were to be attacked we'd be in a great disadvantage. Wait a minute...that castle. **"I can't believe it! I know where we are!"**

 _Ling Tong's-P.O.V_

Lu Xun murmured while overlooking his scrolls. Poor guy hasn't slept well the past few days, and it's seriously been taking it's toll on him. I couldn't help but sigh at the situation. It's been a nightmare.

A fire suddenly forming in the gardens, to being attacked with catapults and blue freaks. I remember fighting alongside Gan Ning when a fissure in the ground formed. I passed out, hearing a faint scream. It was Ming's voice. I know it was! But when i woke up...i was nowhere near Sun Palace.

I found out a little while after that Ching and Ming protected me and Gan Ning until the end, with Lu Xun hiding us in the forest until it was safe, he had a companion who addressed himself as Sakon Shima. **"My lords an unknown horse drawn coach has come."** I raise an eyebrow. Who in the heavens would come here?

This place was abandoned when we first arrived. And though our forces were gathering, we've yet to make our identity public. **"Whatta ya waiting for Ling Tong? Let's go kick their asses!"** Ugh the moron.

Wait when did he get here!? I leap to my feet to try and catch up to the hot head. We've been butting heads more often then not since coming to Chang Ban. Our relationship is almost like it was when he first joined Wu, hostile, violent.

Outside the gates I see his grin as he summons slashes the carriage. The horses sped off, frightened...can't blame em. Two cloaked people appear in the cloud of smoke and broken debris.

 **"Who the hell are you two?"** Brandishing his sword, taunting them. Well I'd say they're not Orochi's men at least, I pull out my nunchaku though. Not willing to take chances here. Our mysterious guests don't move, let alone make a sound.

The idiot pirate sprints. **"If you ain't gonna come at me, I'll make the first blow!"** Wait a second, that stance...! **"Gan Ning stop!"** Not listening he tries to slash at the two. **"Huh!?"** Both vanished.

When suddenly the sword is held between her palms. Her hood no longer hiding her features. **"Oh shit..."** A small smirk, as she kicks his leg out and flips him. **"It's nice to see you too. However I don't think I'll want to be greeted that way on a daily basis."** I knew it was her. He should've listened

 _Lu Xun's P.O.V_

I felt my body rumble. As if i was going through an earthquake, but exhaustion claimed my bones and my eyes refused to open. I had just finished writing down my latest notes from the various reports the other rebellions and our spies gave on this world and Orochi's army.

All i wanted was a few more hours of rest. Before presenting it to Ling Tong and Gan Ning. Knowing them they were probably sparring outside, taking out their frustrations on one another.

 **"You asked for it Lu Xun."** Huh? COLD! I fall out of my chair with a thud. I looked at my clothes, now drenched with ice cold water. I couldn't help the glare I presented to Sakon. **"I told you you had to get up. We have visitors who wish to see you."**

A group of chuckles were heard from the doorway. **"Had I known he was sleeping I wouldn't have asked you to get him master Shima."** My attention immediately returns to the familiar voice as Sakon replies. **"He needed to get up anyways. We have much to discuss and this was the best time."**

I'm off the floor in an instant. How embarrassing. **"Lady Shi Na!"** I bow apologizing for my rudeness. She tries to stifle another laugh, seeing the discomfort I feel. **"No formalities needed Lu Xun. After all I am only a servant to the Sun family."** I was about to say otherwise when I met her gaze.

She doesn't want her true identity revealed. At least not at this time. She claps her hands. **"Well then I think story time is in session, should we meet in the dining hall? We have much to speak of according to master Shima..."**

Lady Nene started first. **"One of my sons is currently pretending to work under Orochi. He told of the Tigers of Jiang Dong being captured along with your other friends. Shortly after, she's found at the edge of the flowing river."** Bring us to the present of them fleeing another assault. Where Nene got word from Lord Sakon.

I had a difficult time keeping my eyes off princess Shi Na...it was hard to believe what she went through.

But in this case, we're lucky she's alive, and to think she's practically uninjured. **"Damn it...are we all that's left of Wu?!"** We all had been praying that more had escaped capture. **"Hey why don't you cool it!"** Ling Tong gets shoved. **"Shut up!"** Gan Ning...he's worried about Ching.

 **"My lords and ladies I bring word. A demon army led by Sun Ce is on the way!"** Everyone froze in place. It's just us 4 now...up against our masters and allies,we either surrender and help them. Or we fight, receive aid from other rebel forces, and find a way to free the hostages.

Ling Tong, Gan Ning and I turn our attention to Shi Na. Despite our lack of numbers we are still loyal men of Wu. Shi Na is not only our valued comrade but also our lords daughter. Whatever decision will be of her making.

She inhales, closing her eyes. As the 5 of us wait in anticipation for what she is going to do. **"We're going to war."** I was stunned. I'm sure the others are also. Never once had she in the past gone against her family. So to here this was quite a shock. She managed a small sad smile before explaining.

 **"Shao...he prevented me from falling into Orochi's clutches, surrendering would have made his actions vain. Not to mention, this vile Serpent is a menace, he has our loved ones locked up and serving him. Of which we need to rescue them."** Lord Sakon approaches her.

Rubbing his chin he asks her a question we all were wondering. **"This choice you've made...won't this be considered betrayal to your lord?"** Standing tall she looks him dead in the eye. **"Whether or not I am considered a traitor is irrelevant."**

A pause to look at the us. **"This is a race to see who stops that snake and rescues the others first. The Tigers of Sun...or us. We will fight!"** I nod in agreement and so does the remaining members of our little group. She is absolutely right. The moment that they see an opportunity, her family would fight back. It's only a matter of time.

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: Phew that took a lot of editing and revising but I am done with this chapter~ Thank you all for your patience. A few cliff hangers and pov changes but nothing you couldn't follow right? Hopefully i didn't make too many characters ooc...if i did I'm sorry. I also apologize for spelling and grammar ^_^' Tchao for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlet Stained Souls

Chapter 5- **Testing the Flames**

 **Author Notes: So sorry for the hold up. I had my driving test(i passed wahoo!) I had my science exam(I passed yippe!) And now I had my nieces birthday part(PIZZA...AND ICE CREAM!) Ahem yeah anyways again sorry and let's get this going. I no own DW SW or OW!**

 _3rd P.O.V- 2 hours previous_

 **"Your friends are being very naughty, be a dear and get rid of them for me."** Her wicked gleam glowed in the dark hall of Koshi Castle. Sun Ce's mood quickly turned sour. **"My friends? You mean the men of Wu? Come on that's harsh!"** Reluctantly however he agreed.

There was currently no other option for him. If he wanted to save his father and stop Orochi, then he has to follow every order given. The rebellion mentioned is lead by none other then Lu Xun, Gan Ning and Ling Tong, all of which were former officers under the Sun Family.

They had managed to escape the twisted fate their fellow friends had suffered. Causing much problems for the demon army. Leading the current of Da Ji giving the sinful task to the eldest tiger cub of Sun Jian.

Zhou Yu, Sun Ce's sworn brother and Ranmaru, a former warrior to Nobunaga Oda, stand beside him as he glares at the cruel woman. Who disappears in a pool of smoke.

 **"I can only imagine the pain you're going through Lord Sun Ce. Having to cross blades with those close to you may be the most painful action you may ever have to do."**

He of all people would know. For up until being defeated by Sun Ce at Mount Ding Jun, had volunteered and partook in many resistant battles against Orochi. At Ding Jun he, Ma Chao, Yue Ying and Jiang Wei took command.

Each were soundly defeated and captured. From then on Ranmaru swore to aid the eldest Sun, out of interest and debt to this unpredictable fighter. Due to his skills, Sun Ce released the man, giving him the freedom to do as he pleased.

It was baffling to the young man, and with his morals, took to his side, helping him with his battles. His reply from the Little Conqueror is a unmistakable sigh. **"Be wary Sun Ce, Da Ji is testing you. Don't give rise to her challenge."** Scratching his head he turns to his strategic ally.

 **"I know Zhou Yu. Thinking about this mess isn't going to be of any help. And besides...at least I can have the guarantee that they'll put up one hell of a fight."** Turning towards the door, our tortured soul whistles a tune, pumped for his next departure.

Two men left standing there. One was stroke with confusion, the other was silently chuckling. This will be interesting alright...

Meanwhile back underground in the dungeons of Osaka Castle, we have new visitors. A man, a fat blue man drags a group of enchained troops into the cold metallic cells. **"You all can rot down here for opposing Lord Orochi!"** With a huge slam on the gates, he marches his way back to the outside world.

Hognose was his name. The poor thing, I can't name too many people or demons that would keep such a title...Anyways, side by side were Sun Jian's men and Hideyoshi's two sons, Kiyomasa and Fukushima. **"Damn that sucked..."** The tempered man starts banging the barred cell.

All before glaring at Kiyomasa who simply laid against the wall. **"How could we have lost! What happened to our plan B!?"** A heavy door opens, and footsteps come, growing louder and louder with each step.

A voice echos through the long trail of jail blocks. **"Look how the mighty have fallen."** Wide eyes and a deep growl, Fukushima does his greatest to stretch out his arm to land a punch. **"You traitor!"**

 _Shi Na's P.O.V_

Our plan was sound, for the most part at least. Lu Xun has shown amazing improvements with his strategies. I have not a doubt in my mind that he and the others will be able to give Master Sun Ce a hectic struggle in this next skirmish. **"Lady Shi Na, are you sure you wish for me to be in charge? Would you not be better suited?"** I shake my head in protest.

 **"I disagree Xun, it was you and the comrades you see standing before you that created this rebellion, I have no right to lead and take control. Besides these men listen and obey you, these are your plans, only you are capable with this role."**

Not to mention...I have my own agendas to work on. I can't run into my masters, not yet at least. There are some things I need to take care of. However I won't speak of this for a bit. No need to go and lay further pressure on him. He's going up against his old teacher from what the current scouts are saying.

So already he's feeling overwhelmed with the fact. **"Come on Lu Xun, what's to be so worried about, you'll kick Zhou Yu's ass with these ideas. You just tell me when to beat up Sun Ce, I've been wanting to fight him and now's as good a time as any!"** Why do I get the feeling my brother is thinking the same thing...

Both him and Gan Ning always liked causing trouble. And now both have an excuse to beat the daylights out of each other. Hopefully Ling Tong and Master Shima will be able to prevent casualties.

 **"There's not much time left before the demons arrive and we've said all that there is to discuss. This meeting is adjourned."** I pull back Ling Tong. Out of everyone he's the most rational and can keep a secret. **"What is it Princess?"** Knowing me, he's aware to keep a low profile.

I stand by his side. Quietly I mumble. **"I'm going to not be participating in this battle. I plan on leaving within a few moments to travel around."** He frowns. **"This is hardly a time to be exploring milady...but if you are going bring back souvenirs."** Of course he would try a joke.

 **"Very funny, no I'm going to head to areas that I'm familiar with, to see if I can find more allies to assist in the campaign."** It was another reason why I declined in the position of commander, not that our panicky tactician needed to know.

His expression changes into a wry smile. **"So let me guess you want me to keep quiet till after the battle starts, when you'll be long gone and unable to contact."** I blink my eyes with an innocent smile. **"I was hoping you could play babysitter too while your at it~"** The trick Ming taught me a while back seemed to have completed it's purpose, for though he wasn't happy he agreed to heed my request.

Good, he'll make sure everything goes according to schedule. This way I won't have anything to fret about.

Lady Nene had left shortly. Hearing news from one of her assassins that her husband though lost the battle, had not been captured and was able to safely make his way to another group of freedom soldiers. She mentioned keeping in touch. Both he and I stay back behind the others, making a stealthy detour our the back way on the east.

 **"Just remember to be careful Shi Na, Ming would skin me if she knew I allowed you to do something like this."** Frankly he'd get off easy. She would attack me with her needles to the point where I was unable to move, and she would proceed to give me the most insufferable medical treatment available...

I rather be skinned. She may be my sister but that means nothing when dealing with war. The same thing with Ching. As she would force me to wear all of her girly designs, take away all of my blacksmithing tools and humiliate me by having me run errands in her dresses. All before smacking me upside the head.

And that's just them, no telling what my masters and mistresses would do if they got wind. I shudder just thinking about it. My consequences wouldn't be merciful, that's for sure. Already a horse nicely stationed for me to ride. Ling Tong helps me saddle up. " **Where do you think you'll head out to first?"**

A good question. Then it hit me. **"I hear the lands of Nanzhong is lovely this time of year. I think I'll pay them a visit."** Even though I had not been involved with that battle, I am still a member of Wu, it's very unlikely that they'll consider me a threat.

Plus I'm sure they're doing their utmost to keep themselves independent and would be more then willing to give aid. I can only pray they haven't been invaded by Orochi's forces.

 _Sun Ce's P.O.V_

Finally we made it. Looks like Chang Ban hasn't changed a bit, despite going through dimensions. **"So Lu Xun is to be my opponent. This should make for an excellent test!"** Da Ji rolls her eyes.

 **"Stop the useless chatter and get rid of them."** Can't she give me a break? She and her Snake destroys my home and my life, forcing me to pick a fight with my old comrades. And she can't even let me enjoy the fact that I'll be able to see first hand at how much stronger they've become? It's not as if I originally wanted this.

 **"Show me how loyal you truly are to Orochi."** Never...just, never. If I had the chance I'd have boiled and eaten that serpent long ago. I notice Zhou Yu is doing his thing. Analyzing the situation, putting his keen eyes and focus to great use. **"We must be cautious. Lu Xun is the commander, he is sure to have plenty of tricks up his sleeve."**

Not surprising, considering him and Lu Meng taught Lu Xun all he knew back at Wu. Teacher versus student. I can tell Zhou Yu won't leave a single stone unturned in this battle.

Alright time for some fun! **"So this is the famous Little Conqueror, let's see if you can live up to your reputation."** Who is this guy? **"Yarrrr face the wrath of Nobuchika Chosokabe!"** Trying to take me down while my back is turned, a good attempt. Boom! He's down, couldn't even take a hit.

I look ahead and the man from a moment ago is gone. Well, nothing I can do about it. I'm sure I'll run into him soon enough. **"Take this!"** These units are no match. Suddenly I get the feeling of eyes on me. **"Hmm, well at least it looks like you are trying. Keep it up, oh and do remember. I Won't tolerate failure. Bye Now~"**

Yes she's at last gone! I'm not sure how long I can keep playing their games though, her demands, her taunts. And I'm sure she's treating my brothers and sister the same way.

I haven't seen anyone other then Quan and that was about 2 weeks ago at Ding Jun. **"If only I knew where you kept my family, I'd crush you and the beast you rode on!"**

to be continued.

 **Author Notes: On crunch time here, so you guys get a bunch of cliffhangers in the making, huge apologies. I know a lot of you are probably confused as to what the heck is going on. So next chapter will probably have a lot less of pov change. And if there isn't then it'll at least be in the same setting/place.**

 **Ok so I'm wiped out and ready for bed. Good luck to those who like me have exams to do T_T. Keep reading and i'll do better to update. Tchao for now~**


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlet Stained Souls

Chapter 6- **Blood Ties**

 **Author Notes: My apologies for the wait ^_^; i have excuses but i don't feel like saying them and you don't wanna hear them, so let's continue where we left off. I'm sure different scenarios are playing through your head with this title. Eek I'm excited. I don't own DW, SW, and OW.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The sun was beginning to set. We find a member of the Sun family trekking through the vast jungle of Nanman. Her horse was trotting merrily behind. It was silent as she made her way through. Pushing away the vast tree branches and leaves.

She's never come into their territory. Though in the time spent with Lu Xun and the others, telling the incredible stories of fierce elephants, powerful tigers and in Gan Ning's case 'Hot warrior chicks.' You know I don't think anyone minded the ex pirate getting a smack by a jealous Ching.

Suddenly she stopped. Straining her ears. It's faint, but she hears it. A rumble, it was challenging to truly comprehend what it was. Making her way, Shi Na got closer and closer. Her horse started whining, releasing itself from her grip and dashing away. The earth shook with force. _'What is happening? An earthquake?!'_

But no, it wasn't that. It didn't take long for her to get a full view of an elephant stampede. Shrieking she leaps away from the stomping herd of frantic animals. Had she not moved, she would've died. If not by being stabbed with those tusks, then by being crushed.

Panting she watched as the ran, as fast as could be. _'This isn't natural. What caused this?'_ As the last of the elephants slammed their way through she noticed saddles and garments on their backs. Feeling that she was getting closer to her destination she slinks away, cautious. Ready for whatever else that may come for her.

 **"WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** She froze, birds flapping away from the jungles vast set of trees. Then, slightly to her left...a ruffle of leaves. She stepped to the side raising the sword loaned to her from Lu Xun. Remembering their conversation.

 _ **'We should have a left over blade or two lady Shi Na. I'm sure it doesn't compare to your handiwork though.'** She glanced around the armory. Like everything else, the weapons were worn and scarce. The best blade she could find was rusted at the end of the hilt, and dull. _

_The blade would need a lot of work to make it useful in battle. But it was something that she had for a temporary weapon. The strategist kicked the ground. **'I'm afraid it's the best we have at the moment. Gan Ning and the others have been raiding Demon armies and gathering supplies. Still we're lacking proper resources.'**_

 _Nodding, she understood and slid it back into it's sheath. Instead of demanding an apology, she thanked him. Because with this she was no longer unarmed, forced to risk her life in combat with the strength she lacked compared to most._

And how grateful she is, for without the long saber in her possession, she would've been unable to deflect and push back her assailant. With a grunt he growls again ready to strike. **"DIEEEEE!"** He was fast, much to her dismay, she couldn't afford to lose her focus against this man.

His form was surrounded with shadows. But she thought she caught a glimpse of a mask. And his voice, it seemed familiar to her...without another thought he striked again, yelling and raising his two edge bladed staff. She could not block this time and suffered a cut to the stomach. _' Hold on a sec. That's Double Star! Only one man I know wields that!'_

 **"Master Wei Yan!?"** He paused, staying out of her range and observing her movements. **"Who...You..."** Wary and on his guard. She straightens before nearly falling to the ground, she clenched her wound.

Lucky for her, it wasn't to deep. it wouldn't require stitches. **"It's me Shi Na of Wu. Liu Bei was my Lady's husband! You left and disappeared about 2 months ago with the rest of Shu."** The next few moments were full of silence and tension.

She was waiting for him to make the make or break decision. She pondered, wondering if he by chance lost his memory. If so she was in trouble, if not then she at least won't die in a couple minutes. **"Shi Na...Wu girl...friend."** He steps into the lingering light of the day and she sighs in relief as he lowers his weapon.

He grabs her, forcing her to stumble behind. **"You...hurt, take you to help."** Clamping her mouth shut she keeps up behind him. Although she is currently a bit bitter considering she just keeps getting injured, false alarm or not. Granted with the way things are going she should be lucky she got away with the wound she received...not that it helps her situation.

A thousand questions bubbled within herself. She was desperate to know what happened to Shu, they were gone for so long. Now was not the proper time nor place. It didn't mean she still wasn't curious as to their adventure these past months.

 **"Here...we here."** A camp, bustling people, tents. _'The Nanman...'_ She reached it, Nanzhong. He drags her again, pulling her into one of the tents. **"Heal her."** The Wu soldier blinked for she came face to face the Queen of the tribe, Zhu Rong herself.

As women surrounded the girl and examined her wound, she stared at the beautiful warrior of fire. _'She's just as my mistress described...'_ Long pale blond, almost white hair. Fierce eyes.

It was shocking for Zhu Rong as well. _'Damn, she's the spitting image of me. Was this the one the Wu princess was mentioning.'_ A wince broke off their eye contact. **"Hold still child, you may not need stitchen, but you're still hurt!"** Back on track Shi Na asks, not daring to hope. **"You are Lady Zhu Rong of the Nanman?"**

Stiff Zhu Rong shows no sign of her discomfort. **"Yes, and your name?"** Shi Na responds, awkwardly. **"I am Shi Na of Wu, I've come to seek assistance."** A long pause took place once more, a strained atmosphere to be sure.

When the flap of the tent flew open. **"Heeyyyyy, who's this person Wei Yan brought!?"** Big, intimidating, Meng Huo entered blinking in surprise at the younger version of his wife. **"What the Hell?!"** This was going to be a long evening...

 **"I see, so that's what's going on. This is crazy, but with those freaky demons roaming around you have to be telling the truth."** So here the four sit. Shi Na just finished her tale of the events up until now. **"I know it's a lot to ask of you...especially since you've never met me before, but I plead that you assist me and the others."**

The king and his wife take a glance at each other, unsure what to do. **"Before that Shi Na...I have a question of my own for you."** Zhu Rong narrows her eyes, trying to break through the childs composed expression. **"Your parents. Who are they?"** The amazon fighter had to raise the question. It was too much for it to be a simple coincidence.

Not expecting this her features went blank. Biting her lip, anxious. **"My mother from what i know came from a somewhat wealthy family-"** Dying of suspense The elder woman interrupts. " **Your father. What is his name!?"** She was impatient, for so long she dreamed of finding of her brothers whereabouts, having some sign.

So the moment she got a full look of a girl that has the hair color her people inherit, and that stubborn gaze of her brother, she knew. _'This girl, is my brother's child. My niece.'_ All she needed was confirmation. She felt she deserved that much at least.

Unaware of the childs fidgeting. **"I don't know the name of my birth father...he died before I was born."** Zhu Rong, greatly disappointed slumped back in her seat. _'Of course, it figures...the one lead i have. The gods must have it in for me.'_

Wei Yan and Meng Huo were in a pickle. Not wanting to get involved and risk the wrath of if not one then both females. **"I'm sorry if that wasn't what you wanted to hear Lady Zhu Rong...all I can tell you was that i was told from Master Shi Su."**

Once more she gained the full attention of the Nanman Queen. So she continues. **"My mother died giving birth to me, so I was given to a family of innkeepers. Due to that I was able to meet the Shi family."** Making a face the tired teen grimaced, not wanting to continue. But...she had to tell them, tell her...

 **"Their head, curious of my background searched and found information of both my parents. He was a Nanman who left for the mainland. He was a skilled warrior who traveled, eventually met and fell in love with my mother. But died when he and a group of villagers went to fight off bandits that were terrorizing the village."**

A weak shrug. **"That's all I know about him. Now please excuse me."** She left quickly, before her interrogation proceeded. **"Upset..."** Wei Yan looked where she was. Meng Huo frowned at his wife. **"Why'd you do that to her darling?"**

Sadness held her as she glared at her husband. **"Do you need me to say it? Look at her, that is my brother's daughter! My flesh and blood! And he's gone."** After all these years she finally found where he was. Dead, buried somewhere in the mainland. At least back in back in their own dimension.

Broken, she sobbed. She prayed he was alive. Everyday she steeled herself for this day, for the moment she'd been dreading, it mattered not. She still cried, she still grieved. Our Shu fighter left the couple. As the King held her.

 **"He may be gone, but now you know, he had a life of happiness my dear."** She hiccuped, tears streaming down. Listening to his soft murmuring voice as he tried calming her. **"He had a lover, he has a child, one he's watching over in the afterlife."** His attention turns to the door. Where she left abruptly.

It was obvious that she felt unsettled speaking of her deceased parents. Due to her impatience and temper, those signs and reluctance were ignored. **"What do I do? No doubt she's pissed at me now."**

Regretful, for pushing her so much. Upset for learning the truth. Guilty, because she was unaware of the life Shi Na went through, therefore unable to be there in her time of need. Certainly things happened if she's part of an army. Suddenly she's given a push. **"What?"** Scowling at her husband. **"Go talk to her."**

Hesitant, she walks. Searching through the settlement of her people. Eventually coming across her newly discovered niece. Staring at the starless sky. **"Hey...look I'm sorry, about before."** This was not the way of a deadly strong soldier of the Nanman tribe. This was a woman trying to communicate with her niece, one she realized she never had.

The two ladies face each other. From two totally different worlds of life, yet connected by blood. Shi Na couldn't be mad for the hostile questioning. Most likely she would've done the same. _'What a small world I live in, so many people are connected to me. From warriors of the south, to a kingdom.'_

 **"It's ok. You know, I knew something like this would happen eventually."** She takes a few more steps towards her kin, and they both sit watching the dark clouds fly.

 **"My mentor Shi Su told me stories of the Nanman. How special members of the tribe would inherit extremely light hair and use flames. I researched and though I may not have known if I had kin, I had a strong reason to believe I was part Nanman**."

The boomerang warrior looked puzzled. **"You knew? Why didn't you come here? Do the others at Wu know of this?"** One step at a time Shi Na answered her questions and relieved her of concerns.

 **"I always knew i was different. My grandfather on my mothers side hated how she married my father, and disowned her. When I was born and my mom died, he took no incentive to care for me. Because I resembled him more. Despite that he still kept me under a leash, making sure i was in an environment where people could keep a close watch on me. For despite it all, I'm still his flesh and blood."**

A humorless laugh escaped her. She hated him. He treated her as if he cared, but only did things at a distance and only when he wanted to. At least she knew that if her birth parents were alive, they've loved and cared for her.

 **"Master Shi Su wanted to adopt me, getting away from my grandfather and the people he paid to keep me. But he didn't have the power to. Then Sun Jian came and adopted me. Took me as his own despite my appearance and mysterious background. I vowed to protect him and his family."**

The elder of the pair was surprised. Grateful even for this Sun Jian. Not many mainlanders would do such a thing. She was intrigued. One day wishing to meet the man that took and raised her brother's child.

 **"Why are you telling me all this."** Another shrug comes from the servant. **"You have a right to know. If we're thinking the same thing and you are my aunt, then you should know how i came to be. Anyways i've been wanting to speak of this to someone for a long time. I haven't even mentioned this to my mistress."**

Many of times she had tried to breach the subject to Shang Xiang, but of course, things happened and interfered. The latest being a slave to Orochi. God she missed her, she missed all of them. **"I'm glad you did. Was this another reason for coming here? To see if you had kin?"** It was admitted though it was a side objective.

If she had time she would've searched, but her main goal was for help from the residents of Nahzhong. **"I'm sure everyone in Wu at least suspect I'm of Nanman lineage. Though I'm sure it will be comedic to see their expressions when they learn that you are my aunt."**

A picture so easily painted, the whole kingdom frozen in shock, everyone making the strangest of faces. Laughs that quickly took form died. **"I won't send my people into this war...not yet at least. Other then the occasional scout no demons have entered our territory. Until we feel extremely threatened they will be unable to be of much use."** She understood the natives reasons.

Yes her face feel in disappointment, it was understandable. They had their problems of re-adapting, suddenly being thrust in a war would only make things harder. **"Very well. I thank you for your time lady Zhu Rong. I will be leaving within a couple days, unless you wish me to depart sooner?"** Instead of being told to leave, she was reassured, that she could stay as long as she pleased, that she was always welcome.

As kind as the offer was, Shi Na knew she couldn't stay, with the on going war. She was given a tent to sleep in, closing her eyes, she drifted away from the emotional turmoil she was enduring. At last her calm mask broke and she relaxed into a peaceful slumber.

Staying for 3 days, she was generously given food, water and items for her journey. Word breached of her identity and she was treated as family and as an honored guest. It was nice of them, and they begged her to stay, to no longer endanger herself.

She refused politely, she was needed, and of which would not break their trust. We was packed and ready to go as dawn nearly approached. **"Neeeee!"** She was stunned as a long tongue slobbered over her face. It was the horse she had lost. **"Found horse...brought back. I come too."**

It did not take long within her stay to learn of his story. He and Huang Zhong were together with a few other generals. They all decided to split up, search and examine the new terrain. They were heading on route the Nanzhong when they were suddenly ambushed by Orochi's men.

He managed to evade capture but in doing so was gravely injured and was waiting for death. Meng Huo who happened to be there at the right time, found the injured Wei Yan and rescued him. He had been there since to make up for the debt he owed the king.

Now he had done all he could for his new friends. It was time for him to go find his allies and his lord. Deciding to accompany Shi Na on her travels. **"Hold it, you're not going anywhere without me either."** Dumbfounded, she couldn't help but gape. Zhu Rong looked like she was all packed up and ready to go. A wicked grin on her face.

 **"What? I said My People couldn't help you, never said anything about me. I spoke to my husband and he agreed, honestly he wanted to come to and get to know his new niece, but someone has to take care of our tribe."** Shaking her head, Shi Na welcomed her her companions. They made their way back into the jungle.

A thought immediately came to Shi Na. Practically all of her questions were answered, except one. **"Out of curiosity, any idea why there was an elephant stampede when I first arrived?"** Both of her allies grimaced.

They denied any information on what happened. How could they tell her that the stampede was caused when Meng Huo accidentally tripped and nicked a baby elephants hind leg...

To Be Continued

 **Author Notes: Wooo so her father is revealed. Hopefully i didn't make this too fast a scene. Hmm...eh oh well. Next chapter will probably a continuation of the battle of Chang Ban~ Or it will be of the prisoners, i don't know. Anyways thanks for your patience, reviews, favs and follows would be nice! tchao for now :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Update!

Sorry guys, Been busy with stuff going on at home, so for a bit this will be on a short term hiatus(i hope) But I am doing a series of one shots with some being DW because me and Sen are doing a one shot week.

Each day of the week, at least one will be uploaded starting monday. I Mako Am extremely sorry for a long time wait. I promise, bit by bit i am typing out the chapter. Because I know what it means to have to wait for a story you wanna read updated.

Thank you for your time *Bows*


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlet Stained Souls

Chapter 7- **Friendly Spar**

 **Author Notes: I am so sorry for giving you guys an update chapter. I hate it when I ever read a story and get that instead so I feel absolutely horrible about it. But I promised Sen I would do what I needed to do for one shot week. SO with that let's get going on with this chapter. I don't own DW, SW and OW.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

He was having fun...he was actually having fun. Especially when the wicked witch left. Now the Little Conqueror was free to battle without being watched. With a grin he leaps into the fight, eager to see what Lu Xun and the others have up their sleeve.

Ranmaru frowns, observing his ally. **"It looks as if he's enjoying himself, even though it should be tearing him apart inside."** He was confused, never before has he encountered a man such as Sun Ce. Zhou Yu chuckles lightly beside him as he takes down another soldier.

 **"My lord now has an excuse to spar mercilessly against Gan Ning and Ling Tong. He gets to see them at their strongest, as the eldest son of the Sun family, he trained a lot of recruits and made many bonds with his officers."** Though it was difficult to see, a fire burned deep within the strategist.

He too was eager to match his wits against Lu Xun. Student versus teacher, who will dominate in this battle? This battle would also decide what Sun Ce would do next. Whether he wins or loses only time will tell.

Our Wu tiger descends forward to Chang Ban bridge. When an ambush struck. **"Let get going guys. We got a camp to destroy, and an army to defeat."** Leading them is none other then the nunchaku warrior Ling Tong.

Zhou Yu was impressed. Right off the bat the army he serves under is falling into a state of worry. he assesses things calmly, rationally. **"A little ambush to shake things up eh? And so early on. Fortunately I prepared for such a situation."** A mobile unit ascends onto the battlefield. **"Reinforce the front lines!"** They do as told.

Giving a hand to those still startled from the attack. Ce rushes ahead, meeting Ling Tong in the center, both smirk at each other. "No handicaps for you huh Sun Ce?" They get into battle stance. **"Same goes for you, as always. Here I come!"**

They clash, giving their all, moving faster, hitting harder. The earth around them shakes as nunchaku hits tonfas. They blur in the battlefield of fighting troops. A long heated match, but eventually one is down for the count.

 **"I knew I didn't have a chance, but i figured i'd give it a shot."** Ling Tong has been captured by the Orochi Army. _'Shouldn't be surprised, it is my lord after all. This was the man who taught both myself and my father.'_ **"Engineer corps! Proceed to the enemy main camp!"** They disperse edging their way through, hoping to make it through without too many casualties.

Immediately handsome swordsman looks at his sworn brother. **"Seems that Lu Xun is planning for the impossible. A fire attack. Sentries advance, defeat the engineers!"** Unaware that there was more going on behind the scenes.

Gan Ning grins from his position. **"No worries i got this covered."** Ranmaru went to take care of the engineers. The tiger rises to his friends plan with respect and challenge. **"Not bad boy, but i won't go down so easily~"**

 **"I don't understand."** Slash, slash clang...thunk. Ranmaru's observations spreads to both his allies and opponents. Never before had he experienced such odd men **"Not only him, but all of the men of Wu are joyful in this battle."** The only word he could use to describe the young tiger was weird...actually that's what he thinks of this entire kingdom.

Awaiting him is the same man as before. Sakon Shima, he stands calm, analyzing his opponents fighting style. He had heard much praise from his allies of this great warrior. Now he wants to see if he deserves his title.

He comes to face the warrior. **"About time you arrived. I was about ready to fall asleep."** His heavy blade clashes with the heavy tonfas. It's a short but meaningful struggle. _'I see now why that those 4 praised this man so highly. His charisma, his skill and honesty is most refreshing.'_ Sakon was a smart intellectual, he knew when he was beat.

 **"You know there are some I wouldn't like too much as my boss...however if I was under your command, I'm sure my plans would be useful."** With those words he retreated, leaving it as an open invitation for the future.

 **"Damn! I knew Lord Sun Ce would see through my fire attack, luckily for me I have much more where that came from! 2nd wave onwards! Gan Ning time for you to step up and cause some damage!"** This is what the ex pirate had been waiting for.

Raising his River Master he looks down at the troops. **"No problems there, been waiting to slug his face for quite a while now. I wouldn't mind seeing the wretch in some serious pain."** He heads towards the docks at a fast pace.

Zhou Yu pondered...he started to feel concern this time. Gan Ning has always been a difficult person to read, and plan against. It was what caught Lu Meng's eye when they first encountered him as a warrior under Liu Biao. **"He may be planning a sneak attack, prevent it from happening!"**

Alas they didn't reach him in time, Gan Ning boarded the docks, prepping his ship for their mysterious destination. At top speed, Sun Ce whistles for his combat horse, galloping towards his old sparring partner. They were stacking cargo and weapons along the inside of the ship. _'Well looks like he finally showed up~'_

 **"Go easy at your own risk my friend!"** Grins on both sides, battle stances ready. **"In all the time you've known me have you ever seen me go easy?"** The only sounds afterwards are grunts as well as the echo of kicks and hits they lay upon one another.

Once more another short brawl, leading in victory in the Orochi army. **"Damn it, no wonder you were nicknamed Little Conqueror...ow."** He joins his favorite enemy turn rival in the captured status. Lu Xun realized how wrongly the turn of events has changed.

Panic has arrived full force on the young man. **"Not only Ling Tong but Gan Ning have been defeated. I've greatly misjudged this battle."** He should've fled, it would've been the most logical plan for him, flee to fight another day.

But he was no coward, nor would he show disgrace for those who followed and helped him in this battle. He would stay and fight his lords for both his and his comrades beliefs.

He fought long and hard, taking down soldier after soldier, with what little assistance he received from his remainder officers. He made Zhou Yu and the others work for his fight. They scraped through all of the traps, and were worn out by the time the head leader of the resistance fell to his knee in surrender.

Lu Xun, Ling Tong and Gan Ning, loyal men of Wu, true warriors stood in front of the young master heads held high with bound limbs. They brought no shame only honor. They did not believe in working with Orochi, but that didn't mean they hadn't cared for their friends allies. **"Please my lord, you have to find Sun Jian."**

None of those three could handle the sight of the Sun family slaves under the snake. Scratching his head Sun Ce makes a shocking decision. **"Let em go."** They're released. **"Do what you guys gotta do, but I will say this...no matter what my father will be found and rescued. The Tigers of Wu haven't for a moment haven't yielded their claws."**

With relief of knowing that the eldest son hasn't for a second given up on their kingdom Lu Xun gives him good news. **"Though at the moment we are on opposite sides, we will come when you need us. Also..."** A glare or two heads into Ling Tongs direction. Hands up, trying to appease his friends.

 **"Hey hey, don't get mad at me it's not my fault! Uh...um, yeah, Shi Na was here...before the battle."** Blink, blink, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce stare at the nanchaku wielder. **"Now you tell us!? Where is she?!"** So many emotions piled through, astonishment, relief, worry.

 **"She left before the battle telling me to keep quiet about it. She plans on finding more people to help us, she ask that I not tell you her destinations. She...uh also said she'd...keep touch."** He laughs nervously, feeling the annoyance trickle through everyone.

A very tired sigh escapes the head Sun's mouth, **"At least I know she's alright...and knowing her she's bound to have her own plans in place. Be sure to tell me if you get any word from her."** They go their separate ways. _'Hells bound Shi Na...what are you going to do?'_

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Sob this chapter is finally over T_T it took me forever, my most sincere apologies. With one shot week and all that...sighhhhhhh reliefffff. Also next weeks my bday yay! I'll be 19 on the 19th lol. Anyways reviews/favs/follows/ Would be one heck of a bday present people. Love you all, stay tuned and tchao for now~**


	9. Chapter 9

Scarlet Stained Souls

Chapter 9- **Little Caged Birds**

 **Author Notes: Back people~ It's been awhile. Ok, time to get to work! I don't own DW, SW or OW~ Let us see what our little prisoners have planned.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

He was pissed plain and simple. But who could blame him. Being a prisoner by demons wasn't a favorite pastime of his. And being mocked by Mitsunari wasn't very fun either. **"How could you betray Lord Hideyoshi!"** Just an inch away at most. He was determined to choke the life out of him.

Kiyomasa just watched in the back. **"If you fools actually realized how badly the battle was going to go, you wouldn't end up here. It's a shame that Hideyoshi and Nene couldn't join you."** A cold, heartless tone.

Fukushima spewed curses at the man, raging on on how he'd pay for the humiliation and insulting of their family. The door opens, revealing a guard. **"Lord Mitsunari your presence is requested by our Lord."** Fukushima saw it. A chance, a bold, reckless and stupid chance! He took it.

Grabbing his traitorous adopted brother by the sash swaying around his waist. While distracted the strategist unconsciously leaned and swayed. He was grabbed and a wrestle came about.

Until Fukushima got hit with the messenger mans wooden end of his pike. **"Gahh!"** He fell on his back, at the mercy of a sharpened tip. Mistunari waits a moment staring at the scene before him.

 **"No need to spill blood on these hostages. Come I have business elsewhere."** They depart, abandoning our prisoners to the dark. **"Damn I hate him!"** At last rising from his seated position, helps his comrade up. **"Weren't you pissed at him Kiyomasa?! Why didn't you say anything?"**

It was most puzzling indeed. Out of all three Kiyomasa had the strongest relationship with his adopted mother. Normally if even the slightest insult was thrown at the ninja, the person would 9 out of 10 be lying on the ground, dead or alive it made no difference.

A sigh escapes the man. **"What good would trying to attack Mitsunari in a cell do other then execute a death sentence? And besides..."** Reaching down he pulls a folded piece of paper from the enraged and confused soldier's robes.

 **"It would be foolish to fight someone who didn't at all betray us."** During their _'struggle'_ Mitsunari snuck the folded paper onto Fukushima. It becomes apparent that it is revealed to have information.

Information that changes everything. **"What's it say?"** Impatient he tries to take the note, but is pushed back. **"If you stop trying to take it and give me a second I'll read it out loud. It's from Lady Nene herself."** Shackles clang in the cage next to them, interested in what there is to say.

 _ **"Hey Boys it's me~ I'm so sorry you guys got captured but Mitsunari has been keeping me updated, and promised to deliver my letters to you. Here's what's going on, Lord Hideyoshi managed to safely make his way to Lord Nobunaga and his rebellion forces. I am currently on my way over to meet him at Jing Province.**_

 _ **I've met some very friendly people however. Do you remember the girl we found by the river? It turns out that there were people from the Wu kingdom that recognized her. Seems like she's a very important member of the army.**_

 _ **Anyways before I left Shi Na had-"**_

The sound of chains rattled all the harder. A gruff voice made through the large area. **"Shi Na? She's ok!"** Both of Hideyoshis sons stumble in shock. They were aware that they weren't the only ones locked in here, but to think that this mysterious captive would know the girl. **"I take it you're a member of Wu sir?"**

Back on track, Kiyomasa slinks his way to the small opening in the wall. Taking note of the mans appearance. He was middle aged, probably late 30's early 40's. He hadn't shaved in a while, a stubble growing itself on his chin. Tall, and though not a skeleton was a bit thinner then the average man.

What really caught his attention was the eyes, showing defiance, strength and pride. Despite his weakened condition, he stood, allowing for the analyzing without a single flinch or subtle movement. _'Are all of Wu's combatants in possession of such fierce expressions or is it just a coincidence.'_

 **"Yes I am. I fell alongside my home, I was outnumbered and my children were separated from me. When I woke I found myself in this dungeon. With word of my army imprisoned minus a few who've been threatened to assist in the war. I've only heard snippets of gossip here and there. But what news is there of Shi Na?"**

He was then told the hole story, about how she'd been found on the edge of the river unconscious. How they were attacked by the Orochi army and the new from their adopted mother. The prisoner muttered to himself, of which could barely be heard.

 **"It's a relief she's alright but it looks like it'll be a mass struggle since she's fighting the others. May they all be well...and able to overcome this."** He thanks the men before once more returning to the center of his cell. It was a rather tedious life here.

Almost immobile with shackles and chains linked upon his limbs. Forced to keep himself calm against the snarky taunts and false information of his family and army. Everyday given rations of stale food and impure water. He's been lucky to have not fallen ill or poisoned from what he's consumed in the time he's taken residence.

It was worse then one of Quan's strategic movesets in Go. But he knew, if he was patient and rational then all would be revealed. He was confident in his people, it was only a matter of when Orochi and his troops would let their guard down or make too many mistakes.

 **"Soon...very soon, the window of opportunity would present itself. My children will do what's needed until then."** In retrospect, he had the easiest but most aggravating role in all this. Which was sit, speak and act like a hostage, meaning he couldn't piss off the guards(well he could but that'd equal trouble.)

He could only imgaine the misery everyone was going through at his expense. _'Heavens above, I beg of you to watch over my children, may they soon find freedom from Orochi and his scum.'_

 _Elsewhere..._

 **"I cannot believe how foolish I was to fall into Orochi's trap, can you ever forgive me Lord Zhao Yun?!"** Three warriors stumble upon a rebellion, led by the dragon of Chang Sha, one of Liu Bei's most trustworthy, loyal general officers. Zhao Yun. **"Master Yukimura, you are not to blame I myself would've fallen for such a plan."**

A sigh makes way, as well as a ruffle of grass, alerting the two spearmen of the trio's presence. Their weapons raised at the possible threat **"It is a kind comfort that to find you alive Master Zhao Yun. Although I'd prefer not to be struck."** Shi Na bows at the veteran warrior.

Showing no signs of fear at the pointed tip aimed for her heart. Glad to see the soldier of Wu, he mirrors her placing down his spear. **"And to you as well Shi Na, it has been some time."** Raising an astonished eyebrow at a familiar face.

 **"I see you have accompanied her as well Wei Yan it is good to see you!"** The ferocious warrior nods. **"I look...Liu Bei. Got Hurt, rescue from Nanman! Find...Shi Na. Help her."** Last but not least our queen of the jungle is introduced. **"My last companion is Zhu Rong, she was gracious enough to ally with me, and join my quest."**

Much was discussed. Warmth spread to her bones as she entered their base. Smiling that others she knew assisting Zhao Yun were encamped. Xing Cai and Yue Ying included in the mix. **"Tell me, what is your next destination? I know you are in search of Master Liu Bei, but where exactly are you heading towards?"**

A whistle breaks the conversation. **"Well hellooo ladies. I must say what beautiful sights you two make. How would you two like to stroll with me for a drink?"** Zhu Rong and her niece give him a similar glare, both showing their annoyance and displeasure of the gunman specialist and flirt Magoichi Saika.

Their responses. **"I'm married."** And, **"I'll pass."** Magoichi shrugs, he just had to try. Back to the task at hand, Zhao Yun answers the Tigress of Wu's question. **"We plan on traveling to Shizugatake, with the exception of Xing Cai, who will be meeting with another force at Odani Castle."** A familiar name to the young warrior. **"Odani Castle?"**

A twinkle sparks in her eye. **"Xing Cai I wish to escort you to your destination."** Hearing no complaint from the calm soldier, they prepare and head off. Chatting along the way, as the sun guides their path.

It didn't take long by horse, perhaps a day, day and a half, and no ambushes from Da ji or any of her comrades. The group was content following Xing Cai, stopping in front of the castle gates. Ensuring no harm would befall on her.

The good friends embrace, saying their goodbyes before splitting up. **"Lady Xing Cai, though I won't be entering the battle, I pray for your success. But if I may, I hope you're prepared for a couple of the officers awaiting you, they don't have the best tempers."**

A small frown of confusion found itself on the Shu fighter. Perplexed by her ally's words. Noticing the amused smile that Shi Na is trying to hide. **" I will heed your words and wish you good fortune on your goals as well."**

An array of officers from several of the past armies greet her, finding a couple that now connected to the Lady of Wu's mystical statement.

Finding it safe to depart, Wei Yan, Zhu Rong and Shi Na once more mount and start heading off edging to the outskirts of the castle. Running into one of the officers from Chang Ban. **"Lord Shima?"** Looking up he manages a small wave at the young leader. **"Seems you've found some new company."**

Her two associates stand back, listening to their exchange. **"Yes, though it seems a bit blunt, may I ask what on earth are you doing all the way out here?** " He stretches his limbs trying to remove a crink or two in his back.

 **"I sent a letter not too long ago to your Lord Sun Ce. It seems he's coming here to invade Odani castle under orders. I figured I would wait for him here and discuses something important."**

 _'Word spreads fast it seems. My masters are probably almost here. Eager to end the battle and learn of the latest gossip.'_ **"I see, so I take it you've found essential news?"** She could already tell, that whatever it is that Sakon Shima has found was vital. A feeling intense came about her frame.

It would be the beginning tide of change. He stares at her dead in the eye as the wind blurs across the forest. Encouraging their hair and clothes to dance. **"I've found the location Of Lord Sun Jian."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Done~ Man this took forever, writer's block was killing me this time. I was having such trouble with what to put in at this point, I didn't want it to be a filler, while at the other hand I knew that it wasn't going to be any sort of battle. So please bear with me on this. I am doing my best here.**

 **Reviews(helpful critism) favs/follows and pm's would be very very appreciative and very good motivation. Tchao for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

Scarlet Stained Souls

Chapter 10- **Battle at Odani Castle (Part 1)**

 **Author Notes: Yesh a battle is about to bloom~ We get to see many of our dw characters in action with some samurai's in the mix. Muahaha, time for some fun. I don't own DW, SW, and OW.**

 **Also** **shout out to** Narcissus The Great **for following and reviewing my work. Now my friend here gave me some possible changes in my writing style to see if it'll be easier to read and understand, which is why I'm taking so long to update this chapter.**

 _Sun Ce's P.O.V_

Urghhh this is so annoying! What is taking them so damn long!?

 **"My lord pacing around like that is not going to make time go any faster."** I know...but still, I can't just stand and do nothing. Da Ji better get here soon.

 **"Ohhhh what a good little slave you were. Taking down those bad boys~ Here's a new friend to suffer with you."** That witch...she will one day die by my hand, both her and her master.

I couldn't help the small smile however, when Taishi Ci came out. He was a bit thin from being captive but other then that he didn't look too bad.

 **"I cannot thank you enough Lord Sun Ce. Even in this crises you always make sacrifices for others."**

Would he still think such of me if he knew that I was ready to rip that devilish harpy to shreds? Eh he might even help me with that.

 **"Once more my weapon is at our service to do with as you please!"** It is a great honor to have such warriors and friends to help me, i can only hope we find my father soon. Once that's done we can focus our attention on releasing the others.

And speaking of which...I happen to receive a letter not too long ago from an interesting acquaintance. Once Da Ji is gone I can really get down to business.

 _3rd P.O.V_

She starts to leave tap tip tap as her toes touch the wooden surface of the floor.

 **"And before I forget Sun Ce. Lord Orochi wants you to crush a force at Odani Castle...do make Haste."** It was clear that _**"or else"**_ was applied to that sentence.

He growled a fine before she merrily skips away. Pleased that she could ruin his day. Perhaps a moment or so later after the strategist decided to take leave did Sun Ce attempt to relax.

 **"Seems that Lady Xing Cai of Shu is tag teaming with Gan Ning and Ling Tong. How curious."** It seemed that they were ready to go another round at the Little Conqueror.

Zhou Yu, Sun Ce and now newly recruited (again) Taishi Ci quicken their pace to Ranmaru who had been helping to prepare the horses.

 **"Looks like we're going on a trip to Odani. Ranmaru are you familiar with the area?"** He nods.

He for the most part adapted to the new terrain and has been a helpful guide to the Tiger.

 **"Now my lord I do believe you had some news for us?"** His friend knew the eldest Sun sibling well. There was nary a thing he could keep hidden.

Stroking his facial hair, while pulling out the letter.

 **"And here I thought i finally kept a secret hidden from you Zhou Yu. Anyways that guy Sakon we met at Chang Ban sent this to me. Looks like he did a little digging and has some info on my father. He wanted to meet at Odani."**

Joy and relief bloomed. Growing at a steady rate. This could be what they were all dying to have. The whereabouts of the Tiger of Jiang Dong.

 **"He wants to converse with you personally. And we were already summoned to fight there. No one would be suspicious."**

All but their latest ally is in agreement.

 **"I mean no disrespect but can we trust him?"** It was a very logical question, for all they knew it could be a trap to help the resistance.

Sun Ce crosses his arms, thinking.

 **"There's something about him I like. I want to trust him and see if he has the answers I seek to rescue my father."** No more retaliation. For in the past their Lord has always been a good judge for character.

Mounting their steeds they take reign to Odani, where they hope to come across the brilliant intellectual before the fight. Their scouts return.

 **"From the looks of it there is no sign of Lord Shima."**

 _Shi Na's P.O.V_

 **"Shi Na. Are you sure you wanted to leave Odani? We can always turn back."** I know exactly what she was thinking.

And though I would be more then happy to make my way back and not only reunite with Master Sun Ce and share the news recieved, I know that this is the right choice.

 **"If I'd gone and stayed I would've been forced to choose between my master and the resistance."**

The last thing I felt like doing is being forced into such a difficult position. Both in their own ways had a right to go to war as the other. I couldn't choose.

 **"Anyways if I know Sun Ce like I think I do, he'll race to his father's location. By the time he arrives we'll already have a good idea as to the prisons layout."** We'll also be familiar with the habits and numbers of the guards.

Head over heart. Strategy over instinct. This was the only way for us to have a chance at saving my family.

 **"Increase...pace!"** I encourage my horse to a sprint. I cannot falter, the moment i hesitate it's the end. We're coming Sun Jian. **"Hyaaa!"**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Da Ji is getting more impatient and irritated by the day. We best bring down this rebellion swiftly."** Not that Anyone needed a reminder of the crafty woman. Sun Ce rushes in.

 **"Of course, we have friends on the line, remember?"** Considering that he also has yet another great opportunity to combat against great warriors. A rather hefty bonus for the young tiger. Taishi Ci ring's in as well.

 **"Plus we are to meet this Sakon fella right? Where are we to meet him?"** His answer is given by the handsome strategist.

 **"The outskirts of the city below the castle. By now the town should've already been evacuated by the word of war."** There would be no innocent civilian involved. That lessens the guilt that sways the soldiers in battle.

They advance through the city, attacking the officers of the rebels that stood in their way. Xing Cai, who took command sends out her orders. She was a smart girl, with the training of her father and Zhao Yun, she takes her pride of fighting the corrupted Wu forces.

For not only was she fighting for the sake of her lord and allies. But she was also fighting for herself. For years now she has been told by her friend Shi Na and lords wife Shang Xiang of the Tiger's terrifying power. She'd see to his claws being clipped and his mouth muzzled.

 **"Fall back into the city! Wait for reinforcements."** The warrior was a bit uneasy though. Not too used to giving out orders. Especially considering some of her comrades had some bad habits. _'They don't have the best tempers.'_ Shi Na's words kept repeating in her mind and she knew exactly whom she was talking about now.

 **"Stay back! I won't tolerate any acts of recklessness or heroism!"** The generals tighten their defense, preparing for the bloodshed. Though much to her aggravation, her demands did not truly get obeyed.

 **"I'm not gonna listen to you little girl. I'll fight my way!"** The pirate was never one praised for his listening skills.

 **"Give it up Xing Cai, you're not gonna get very far with him. Or me for that matter."** Ling Tong sprints his way through. Sun Ce raises an eyebrow, grin evident.

 **"Hoho~ Looks like our boys are back for some more! Out for revenge no doubt."** Not that he would let them take it out on him. He was more then eager to give them a continuation of their last skirmish.

 **"You know my lord. Most people in your predicament would have a hard time finding entertainment in our current situation."** Well...Sun Ce always did enjoy having challenges thrown at him. Whether it was his enemies or friends, it made no difference.

Lei Tong's spear is thrust towards the ferocious leader. Who nimbly dodges and dishes out a rather harsh blow to the stomach. He was always one for a brawl. No matter who, what or when.

 **"One step closer to victory~"**

To Be Continued.

 **Author Notes: Thank you for your patiences and my strongest apologies! Um... Narcissus The Great, no offense but i don't like this writing style though i'm grateful of the suggestion. So if you don't mind from now on I'm definitely sticking to my writing way. I'm sorry if you don't like it but hey i did try.**

 **Reviews/favs/follows/reads are appreciated! Stay tuned for the continuation of SSS~ Tchao for now**


	11. Chapter 11

Scarlet Stained Souls

Chapter 11-Battle of Odani Castle Part 2

 **Author Notes: I have returned, and I am doing my best to keep up with these stories, but i am back in school, and my partner Sen who usually is my reader for errors no longer has a computer to help. I do not own DW/SW/OW**

 _Da Ji's P.O.V_

Teehee. Looks like everything is according to plan. The itty bitty tigers are obeying nicely. However i can't let down my guard with them, after all it's only a matter of time before they find the whereabouts of their lord. I will not have them interfering with my plans. Lord Orochi will rule over all.

 **"Cao Ren I want you to re-enforce Osaka Castle. We don't want any unwanted guests."** He stalks off, yes, soon very soon. The world will belong to my lord. **"My lady preparations are complete."** Excellent~ However one thing still just won't leave me be. **"Any report on the girl?"** I've never felt so humiliated.

That girl ruined things, and now, she's become a constant nag. I can't let her stay hidden and cause problems in this war. But she refuses to be baited. I've sent out hundreds of spies, sent out hordes of rumors and yet she still refuses to come out. I who've killed, captured and enslaved thousands of people can't catch one girl.

And not only that but one that was one of Sun Jian's top army generals. It was starting to truly anger me. The messenger pales...As he should. I have been waiting weeks, nay months for news of her appearance.

 **"No milady...there has been no sign of her. And none of the prisoners are willing to talk."** Grr! What a thorn in my side. I dismiss him, unable to contain my sigh. **"Well then I guess i'll have to be a bit patient. It's only a matter of time now before she reveals herself."**

She won't be able to hide from me forever. Eventually she'll have to slip up. And when that day comes I will feel great pleasure making her writhe in agony while her loved ones watch.

To tame a wild mare you must break it. I'll use every method at my disposal to gain her absolute obedience. Not even in death will she be able to escape me.

 _3rd P.O.V_

Sun Ce wasted no time, making his way through. Soldiers were taken out swiftly and efficiently(if you count beating them to a pulp efficient.) His army advanced through the south, Xing Cai quickly caught on. **"Hold your ground. Reinforcements are on their way."** Their plan was simple.

Wait for help then annihilate their foes. And with the fact that their allies were fastly approaching from the northwest. Xing Cai's hopes and confidence increased. That is to say, if the enemy is unable to prevent such. Zhou Yu gives his orders.

 **"Quickly now, we must seize the northwestern garrison. It will prevent their help from arriving!"** Zhou Yu's group increases their speed, determined to stop Xing Cai's friends from making an unwanted arrival. **"Zhang Yi fall back. I want you to lead the defense unit!"** He retreats from the front lines. **"Yes!"**

He was late. After chatting with Shi Na, he had left in a haste to scrounge up more materials and weapons for his men. Who were due to arrive at any moment. By the time he came back and gave the command for his men to move. The battle was already under way. **"Seems I'm late to the party."**

The messenger drops at Sun Ce's feet. **"My Lord, Sakon Shima and his men have come to assist the Orochi Army!"** It was wondrous news. The soldiers were gaining in moral. **"Save the chat for later, we gotta castle to invade!"** He mounted his horse. Storming his way through the troops.

 **"I commend the Resistance for fighting for their beliefs. I don't want a bloodbath if we can afford not to, but I have to save my father."** Sakon nodded his head to the leader.

Looking through possible strategies. **"Keeping enemy casualties to a minimum yet obtaining victory."** It would be difficult, but not impossible. Shima couldn't delay his grin. **"If that's the case. I have a plan that could work. Any objections?"** When he received the ok.

Sakon sent out his engineers. **"First things first they need to make their way to Mt Yamada. Anyone care to lend a hand?"** Taishi Ci volunteers. He would protect the men. **"Leave it to me my lord!"**

Giving his permission the tiger strikes in the front lines. Drawing attention away from Sakon and his group. **"What's the matter? I thought you guys were tougher then this."** Troops were being thrusted away, no matter where you turned all that could be seen was unconscious men.

Even Zhang Bao who had been taunted by the Little Conqueror fell within a few blows. **"You won't be so lucky next time!"** Gritting his teeth, he fled back to the main base. Steadily the Orochi army was climbing their way to the top.

Despite when officers such as Zhang Yi, Li Yan, Yoshihiro Shimazu tried to interfere. Were soundly defeated. The resistant leader was irritated, her reinforcements way of safe arrival was completely blocked off. And though she couldn't be sure. She felt that something was wrong. Like there was something she was unaware of.

How strongly she desired to go out onto the battlefield. But she knew her place. As head commander for this battle she could not afford to lose in a one on one fight for the sake of her pride. Any risks could lead to total defeat.

She has to be calm and rational, she was not strong like her father, or fast like Zhao Yun, all she had was her mind and control. Eventually an opportunity would present itself and that would be when she would strike. All she could do was wait while grinning and bearing the burden of war.

It didn't take long for Sakon and Taishi Ci to arrive at Mount Yamada. "Now to put my plans into place. Try to hold off on fighting for a bit." The engineers went to do their job, scraping together the materials and setting the mechanics. They were protected from any threats whether it was swordsman, archer, or rifle specialist.

To Sun Ce it only felt like sheer moments when he received word of the them working on Shima's strategy. **"Sorry to keep you waiting but I think you'll understand."** Suddenly an explosion shook the area.

 **"My lord! The Mt. Yamada Garrison walls has been destroyed."** He grinned at the news. **"All right! Nice work boys!"** He looks at his units. **"In you go guys! Seize the main ward!"** Zhou Yu and Sun Ce met up with the strategist.

Both impressed with his abilities. **"Where in the hells did you learn to break down castle walls?"** They walk together. **"When you get around like I do, you learn a thing or two."**

His merry nature quickly turns serious. **"Speaking of which, I have news of your fathers whereabouts."** This was what Sun Ce was waiting for, scraping by as a soldier for a demon just for this vital piece of information. But he had to wait. He still had a battle to win.

Hisataka Kabayama fell easily enough, soon the Resistance army was going to be trapped, surrounded by walls and men. Soon enough they ran into a certain nunchuk user. **"Time to go one on one."** Sun Ce raised his tonfas. **"Zhou Yu, you head back to the main camp."**

He heeds his lords orders. Understanding his intentions. They knew their officers all too well. **"I'm not gonna sit here watching us lose. I'll even the score and take Their main camp!"** He advanced, with his River Master blade, sneaking through the men. Xing Cai immediately saw what the rouge warrior was going to do.

 **"Gan Ning fall back now! You'll only get yourself killed at this rate!"** She had good intentions, he was being extremely risky heading solo in to enemy territory. Not that he cared. **"You annoying woman! Shut up, I'm doing this no matter what.** " That attitude really started ticked Xing Cai off.

Ling Tong while doing a dance of death with Sun Ce couldn't help but put his two cents in. **"Something tells me it'll all turn out for the best. Let him do it."** Just then he's kicked in the chest. He flies, his weapon far from reach. His expression was pinched as if eating something sour.

 **"Figures. I'm done with fighting my friends. I give Sun Ce."** Shortly after Gan Ning also fell. **"Damn it Zhou Yu!"** As pissed as he was, he knew he was beaten though he never admit it, was glad for his defeat.

The rest of the army crumbled, the Resistance was falling. Xing Cai was given no other choice but to surrender. Her head fell, waiting for whatever Sun Ce to finish her.

When she's released. **"You fought well and I have to give you credit as a leader, it's especially not easy dealing with these two idiots."** Pointing behind him.

Ignoring the two cursing their lord. He looks at Sakon. **"So where is my father being held. I want to leave as soon as possible."** Xing Cai and the others agreed to join his army. Owing them their lives. **"He's held captive in Osaka Castle, he and other important warriors are guarded there."**

He gave the tiger a moment to absorb the information before dropping the 2nd bomb shell. **"In addition Shi Na is most likely already there infiltrating the area."** Both Xing Cai and Sun Ce gaped and screamed in unison. **"WHAT?!"** Despite the serious tension, people managed to have a laugh.

 _Elsewhere_

 **"Words reached that Sun Ce has defeated the Resistance army in Odani. And Sakon has joined his group as well. Most likely gave information to your whereabouts"** Mitsunari was kept well informed, Sun Jian was grateful for the news given on his eldest son. **"I see thank you."**

Fukushima was currently asleep, too tired to care about the outside world. Kiyomasa remains quiet, listening while keeping an eye on the door. For the slightest sound of someone coming. Everyone paused in fear when the metal screeched. **"My lord, you're down here again?"**

One of the guards, he narrows his eyes. **"So you're a traitor!"** He raised the rifle in his possession. Aiming right for Mitsunari's heart. Sadly for him, he was never able to pull the trigger. **"Uh!"** He coughed in pain. He fell, the gun taken away. **"Seems my debt of gratitude has been paid."**

She walks, descending down the stairs taking in the situation at hand. Tears fall from Sun Jians eyes. Something he hasn't done since being reunited to his family. The young woman kneels at his cage. Grasping her hand in his. **"I'm so glad your alive my dear child."** She smiles.

Shi Na could finally breath. **"As I am blessed to know that I finally found you and brother Shao. My lord my services is once more at your disposal."** Kiyomasa and Mitsunari stare stunned at the girl. She snuck her way into the deepest parts of the castle. Dirt and blood upon her frame. _'It's her.'_

Taking out of her sac is a gold key, releasing the aged man. **"How on earth did you get the keys to these cells?"** Not replying right then and there, she releases the white and black haired boys. **"I was a servant of the Sun family since I was a child, I learned the skills of being a spy."**

Sun Shao makes his way the group below. **"Shi Na guards are rustling about. It's only a matter of time before they find us out."** Sounds and alarms were flaring outside. **"What's going on?!"** Now fully awake the grumpy man looks at the scene before him. **"What the hell?!"**

Instantly they heard it. A loud roar, so primal, so ferocious. **"Sounds like Wei Yan became impatient."** Swiftly the sound of gun fire and screams infiltrated the air. Cannons exploded flames and balls of smoke and metal. Shao and Shi Na couldn't hold back their smiles at the familiar voice barking orders. **"Ce made it!"**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Whoo i did it! Thank god. This took me forever to finish, i must be saying that a lot lately. but I managed to finish it and I'm back in school. Glad I was able to work on this chapter even if it seemed a bit rushed.**

 **Thank you all for reading, I hope to see some reviews/favs/follows for those who liked it. Tchao for now.**


	12. Chapter 12

Scarlet Stained Souls

Chapter 12

 **Author Notes: A shout out to** Demon2Angel **for faving and reviewing my story T_T you people are so nice ^_^. I do not own OW/SW/DW~ P.S Sorry for taking so long. I've been slow with updates.**

Last Time on Scarlet Stained Souls

 _Swiftly the sound of gun fire and screams infiltrated the air. Cannons exploded flames and balls of smoke and metal. Shao and Shi Na couldn't hold back their smiles at the familiar voice barking orders. **"Ce made it!"**_

 _3rd P.O.V_

Swiftly they moved through the empty halls. Screams and wails as the war rages outside. Shi Na took the lead, doing a dash, just as guards turned the corner. **"Gwak!"** They fell fast, with twin knife holes in their stomachs. **"This way."** It was only a matter of time now.

 **"Hurry ensure that the prisoners are captured." I** t was Cao Ren, at one point one of Cao Cao's most loyal and powerful officers. Now like many other great warriors, under the orders of Orochi. His men came in flocks surrounding the castle, containing the small group of resistance within.

Shao saw the swarm of enemies outside. **"We have to get out of here. Shi Na got any ideas."** Her face scrunched up, remembering the outlay of the castle. **"They've blocked all the main doors, however Master Sun Ce and his forces have been drawing attention away."** They were swift, silently but effectively killing any soldiers.

She lead the bunch well, finding themselves on the west side main gate. **"Most of them are fighting in the center region."** Sun Jian praised his daughter. **"So there'll be less conflict with us escaping through the west. Shi Na did you release the other prisoners here?"** His reply came to two troopers being smashed through the wall.

 **"And stay down!"** Despite the situation the young lady was able to manage a smile. **"I left that to lady Zhu Rong."** Her aunt looked up blinking. **"Where the hell have you been girl? I separate from you to rescue the prisoners and chaos breaks loose."** The castle shakes with the sounds of cannons.

Everyone had difficulty keeping balance. **"I'm afraid we'll have to discuss this another time."** Zhu Rong let the conversation go. For now at least... **"Lead the way child, Wei Yan is waiting for us."**

She dashes ahead, the rest raising their weapons. The door opens. **"Wait...too long."** Two warrior officers...dropped to the ground **. "Thank you for your assistance Wei Yan."** He grunts. **"Run...ahead. I kill...catch up."** Bowing in thanks, the young warrior continues onward, as Wei Yan stays behind, stabbing his foes.

 _Sun Ce's P.O.V_

 **"Damn it, looks like they were waiting for us."** A sea of flames danced into the castle. **"Any news of my father and the other prisoners?"** It's hard to make heads or tails here. Ugh. Uh oh, trouble. **"Ranmaru duck!"** He moved just in time, had not, he would've been stabbed or smacked with my tonfa. **"Thank you."**

 **"No problem."** Smoke's filling the air, and the shaking isn't easing up. From the looks of it, the place is packed with cannons and guns. We have to get the hostages and get out of here. **"Sun Ce! Look out!"** Zhou Yu?

Looking behind me, I see it, the tip of a something bright. A bullet. **"CE!"** That voice. **"OOF!"** A heavy weight falls on me, it's hard to breath. **"Phew, made it just in time."** No way. **"Shao! You're ok!~"** He helps me up, patting the dirt off his clothes. **"Thank Shi Na and her friends, they busted me and the others out."**

Others? Then that must mean. **"Ce..."** Father, he-he's ok. I see some pretty interesting faces. **"Glad to see you're safe Master Sun Ce."** I couldn't help but laugh. **"As am I, seems you've been busy ey? Is everyone alright?!"** They're covered in dried blood and soot, but from what I can see they're in good shape.

 **"Yes son, and according to Shi Na and Zhu Rong, all of the other hostages were released."** Good that means there's no longer reason to stay here. " **If that's the case then we've done what we've set out to do."** I let out a signal to everyone, we're retreating.

 _3rd P.O.V_

Cao Ren grits his teeth at the sight. As sweat and blood dribbles down his face. **"Don't let them escape!"** Time was of the essence. Allies to the Orochi Army were coming to help support Cao Ren. It wouldn't take long for their numbers to comes and surround the rebelling heroes.

Sun Ce had to think fast. **"Shi Na I want you and your group to take some of the prisoners and head off to a different direction."** She was staring at him in surprise, before narrowing her eyes into slits.

Doing her utmost to find his true intentions. Turns out she doesn't need to delve very deep. He wanted her away from the fighting. **"Our group is too large and at risk of being captured, your one of the fastest officers we got and can easily get people out of here."**

She bit her cheek in worry and irritation, a nasty habit. **"I can't leave you guys like this."** His expression softened. He patted her head, ruffling the hair like he always used to.

 **"Hey look, we'll be fine, but if we split up, we'll have a lesser chance of being caught. And anyways you've been doing a fine job on your own. I heard from Sakon that you've been raising allies all over this country to fight Orochi...don't drop it now cause of us."**

Tears were threatening to break through. After all this time, after months of struggling, fighting, she had hoped to finally be reunited with her masters and mistresses, her family. **"But-"** Sun Jian and Sun Shao understood her emotions all too well.

 **"Ce, you go with father, I'll help Shi Na take the others."** Grateful, Ce gives the ok. Quietly Shao whispered in his sister's ear. **"Be patient a bit longer. We need to help these people, then we can take the snake down once and for all."**

Knowing that it's a lost cause to argue with them on this point she bows **. "Yes Master Sun Ce...I understand."** She gulps air, shining crystals at the edges of her eyes. **"Stay safe."** With a final bow, her group of Sun Shao, Zhu Rong, Wei Yan, Kiyomasa Kato, Mistunari Ishida and Fukushima Masanori disappear into the night.

Sun Jian looked toward their direction, speaking softly... **"Good luck...my children, may we meet again soon."** Sun Ce rounded up his group. " **Here we go men!"** They rushed through into the forest they once came through.

Officers on their heels. They hadn't expected this much of a hassle. **"Don't let them get away!"** The reinforcements came, quickly encircling the party of warriors. **"We're surrounded!"** Demons grinned with their blades shining in the moonlight.

 **Author Notes: Wow I took so long a break, apologies aren't nearly enough to make up for the lost of time! SO SO sorry about that! But hey I got this chapter done...**

 **and I already have an idea for the next one so that's good...(i hope) ahem, anyways thanks for the support for those who read ^_^ Tchao for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

Scarlet Stained Souls

Chapter 13-Battle of Sekigahara

 **Author Notes: Time to continue, I don't own SW, DW or OW!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

There they stood. Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang against their brother Sun Ce. Weapons were equipped, their eyes burning in passion. **"Well come then, show your big brother just how much you guys have grown!"** They rushed as war broke out, all of them had the purest of intentions.

All of them wanted to rescue their father and slay Orochi, but it seems now they've taken different paths, and now must battle each other. For the sake of those they love, there must be bloodshed.

There was mixed emotions from the Little Conquerer as he never believed him and his sibling to reunite this way. However this was the choice they all made and now would stand by.

Shang Xiang and Quan had similar feelings, but currently their fear and loathing of his decisions overrun their emotions. Never will they forget when they heard the terrible news.

 _Flashback_

 _Sun Shang Xiang couldn't help but pace. Her brother Quan was late. **"Lady Shang Xiang please try to calm down."** For a moment her eyes played tricks on her. Shang saw Shi Na with that usual worried expression. But with a blink she saw a different person standing before her._

 _Long black hair in a ponytail, a large bow on her frame instead of daggers. **"Sorry Ina...it's just..."** It was understandable. Her father was imprisoned along with Shao. While she Quan and Ce were forced to war against rebels. And Shi Na...she was missing. _

_She hadn't seen her eldest brother in so long, so the fact that her punctual sibling Quan has yet to arrive makes her feel uneasy. **"All will be well Shang Xiang. I'm sure something just held him up."** That was exactly what worried her, but she wouldn't speak that out loud._

 _For even walls have ears. Finally however the door opens, coming through was Sun Quan and Da Ji. **"Oh good you're here as well princess~"** Chills began to wrack her bones at the sight of Da Ji's twisted smile._

 _With all those important to Wu seated, Da Ji dropped the latest assignment. **"You have to go and kill your big bad brother Sun Ce."** Their eyes widened in shock. The red haired archer stood up angry. **"How dare you demand such a thing?! Ce has obeyed your every order to our family!"**_

 _Her emerald green eyes stared defiant to those dark black orbs. **"Is that so...then I take it you haven't heard...that your brother attacked Sekigahara, one of Lord Orochi's bases?"**_

 _Her strength began to waver. **"He tried to release your precious daddy, but to no avail he failed, leaving him behind and now he is a traitor. If you want those you care about to stay alive you'd best not fail.** "_

So even now the words still echo the troubled siblings as they cross weapons with Sun Ce. _**"Eliminate him!"**_

 **"Shang Xiang needs help! I need to see if Sun Ce is truly the traitor that he is believed to be."** Ina was desperate to reach to Sun Tigers but she was halted in her advance. **"Sorry but I'm not going to allow you to interfere."** A slash on flames flourished in front of her.

Ina looked around, trying to find the one responsible. **"Who are you?"** The voice was female, but the appearance was covered with a cloak. **"Withdraw any thoughts of assisting in the Sun Family battle. I will guarantee that you will be of no help."** Ina felt the sting of that remark.

Cocking her arrow. **"In that case I'll make you retreat before continuing."** She moved hard and fast. Being the daughter of Honda Tadakatsu, a veteran warrior. Everything she knew, was taught by him. And to help her friend, she would take all she knows to defeat this mysterious opponent.

She leaps rushing at the fighter, noticing how she's dodging both her long and short ranged attacks. **"I can see why you and Lady Sun Shang Xiang got along, both of your are fast and handy with a bow."**

Ina tries to do a sweep kick, but it fails with her opponent leaping off the ground and countering with a kick of her own. **"What is your purpose with getting in my way?"**

Meanwhile the remainder of both armies were neck and neck in arms trying to gain control of the cannon stations surrounding the area. **"Lets go men!"** Taishi Ci and Zhou Yu took command, fighting alongside them was Lu Meng and Ranmaru.

Officers including Zhou Fang, Ding Feng, and Dong Xi were of the Orochi army, and though all of them felt ill towards the idea of fighting one another, they knew it had to be done.

 **"Take this hyaa!"** Everyone set themselves for an all out fight. For reinforcements on both sides came to their assistance. A few for Orochi were prisoners Da Qiao and Lian Shi. **"We've come to help."** The two ladies made their way up to the tigers, only to find Ina battling another.

Arrows and flames paved the ground. **"Ina!"** Lian shi fired her arrows at the enemy while Da Qiao shot fire balls of her own. Both assaults missing however. **"Hold it right there sis!"** Xiao Qiao, Lu Xun and Ling Tong came. They being Sun Ce's allies.

Chaos grew more as a mini war broke out between the officers of Wu. Even Zhou Tai arrived as well. Bypassing everyone including the one who impeded the groups march. As he passed the cloaked stranger he heard her words. **"You're too late."** He ran at great speeds.

He found her words to be true as Sun Quan went down, the Little Conqueror claiming victory. Thought the battle was done, but the loyal the swordsman attacked Sun Ce, distracting him long enough for his brother to flee. Shang Xiang was captured as the Orochi army retreated.

Along with the other three feminine officers. All of his soldiers came to see what their lords decision would be. A sigh and scratch of his head before the leader for the Wu resistance released his wife and Lian Shi. **"Right now Quan needs someone to support him. Please go to his side."**

 **"As you wish my darling."** (Da Qiao)

 **"Thank you Lord Sun Ce."** (Lian Shi)

They left at great speeds. Leaving an angry sun tigress on the ground in defeat. **"You win...but I can't join you!"** She stood her chakrams around her brothers neck. One movement and he would be dead. **"Shang Xiang...please stop this."**

Despite her weapons still firm in her grip the red head's attention focused on her comrade in arms. **"I won't Ina. He betrayed us, he abandoned father."** She wanted to believe that the words she states were false. **"Now milady...do you truly believe that?"** The siblings stood in surprise.

As the hidden soldier walks to them. Ina readies her bow. **"You're still here. This time I will defeat you."** Hands come up from under the cloak. **"Worry not, I don't plan to stay long, nor do I wish to continue our battle, I did what I needed to."** It was a voice that nearly everyone knew.

Sun Ce managed a grin. **"Glad to see you escaped you brat."** A huff escaped as the hood fell down, revealing Shi Na. **"Mistress. You of all people know that your brother had good intentions in his attack, after all, you would've done the same thing if in his position."**

To Ina's surprise the tigress of Wu lowered her weapons. **"You show up after all this time to lecture me? Where have you been?!"** Though her tone is harsh, The young woman couldn't hide her smile or her tears. **"I've been following my own path Milady. Why don't we all catch up on the recent events?"**

 _Back at the Orochi Army Base..._

 **"Damn it!"** Sun Quan sat in irritation. He was grateful that Zhou Tai came when he did. Though he knew his brother would not kill him, he knew the humiliation and the punishment for his failure would be severe. **"My lord."** Lian Shi and Zhou Tai were by his side.

Reporting their encounters of the battle. He rubs his temples exhausted. **"So Shi Na prevented all of our comrades from joining the battle between Shang Xiang, Ce and myself. Not counting Zhou Tai whom she allowed to pass her with ease."** He sighed.

Realizing that she predicted these events. **"She's neutral Lord Sun Quan."** Attached to the hilt of his katana was a note **. "She refuses to help Orochi, but also refuses to assist the resistance in battle. What is she thinking?"** Lian Shi was very confused with her recent actions.

 **"She's fighting behind the scenes. Da Ji has a bounty on her head. Most likely she helped Ce with trying to rescue father."** He opens the note, it being a neatly folded letter.

 _ **"I am relieved to see you are well Master Sun Quan. I am sorry for being unable to help you and the rest of the Sun family right now. But currently I am searching for the whereabouts of your father and the other prisoners. I have discovered much in the past months since Orochi's attack.**_

 _ **However I must stay hidden, but be informed that I am gathering allies with the help of Master Sun Shao. I plan on speaking to your brother and sister after you retreat. I am planning my own attack and worry that traps may become a danger to your siblings.**_

 _ **I know my Mistress is blinded with anger from Da Ji's false words, which is why I approach her, but I know you are aware of the truth and still believe in him. So I apologize for being unable to see and support you in your time of need.**_

 _ **I ask that you stay strong, do what you feel you must and never waver. Eventually I will free the chains that Orochi and Da Ji have placed on Wu. May the heavens watch over you and the others.**_

 _ **Shi Na..."**_

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Sweet I finished. I will admit I was worried when I started typing because, I knew what I wanted, but it became difficult for me to put it into place.**

 **Thank you for reading and for being patient, for I was one break this holiday season of my regular stories. I am happy to say I am back and working hard to update my stuff. Please review/fav/follow if you like this story so far. Tchao for now.**


	14. Chapter 14

Scarlet Stained Souls

Chapter 14-Rescue in Motion

 **Author Notes: Ok so yeah i know that based on the game timeline theres another battle or some such before Orochi gets pissed and orders Sun Quan and Sun Jian's execution but frankly I don't feel like typing the He Fei fight as much so i'm gonna skip it cause I can~**

 **No worries it'll be mentioned and all that. But this story is long, and frankly for the sake of my sanity, I need to push a bit outside the box! So with that I do not own DW/SW/OW~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Time was a funny thing, in just a short couple of months there was so much change in the war over the land. The battles weren't quelled, the rebellions were growing all the stronger, soon taking the stolen territories back.

More volunteers came to their aid. Those under Orochi's enslavement revolted, slaying his demon minions and trying their most hardest to snare him, determined to take his head.

However despite these quarrels the Snake King didn't seem at all concerned, and proceeded on with his executions and demand for total domination. To him, the world was his playground, and those beneath him were his toys to do with as he pleased.

In all honesty it seemed pathetic to him how the humans were putting up such resistance. Because he knew in the end he would be the ruler of this realm, it was just simply a matter of time. Even now as he received reports of his prisoners of the Sun Family escape...he showed no signs of concern.

 _1...hour...earlier..._

It was a terrible miserable state they were in. Nearly pitch black all around them, cold air blazing in the night and slight breezing during the day. With that and the meal times it was the only way for the prisoners to tell time.

The coppery scent of dried blood on the walls was all they could smell in their cells, the cold metal tightly cuffed to their limbs. Every once in awhile there's a slight jingle of movement.

Everyday got harder and harder for the hostages to not lose themselves. However they were determined not to fall. As they knew that their loved ones were fighting, doing their best to stop Orochi from taking control of the realm.

Change was in the air...especially on today of all days. When a disgusting blue shade beast grabbing and escorting the chained prisoners outside. The monster was amused, eagerly taunting the men. **"We finally get to see your heads roll."** He squeals.

Imagining the blood that'll stain the land. Neither man could recall when was the last time they had been outside, with the sun temporarily blinding their vision. Both were brought to a little base. Their executioner sharpening his weapons.

Harshly did the two try to break their binds, but they were too weak, lacking the strength to rip free from the enemy. Sounds were escaping beyond the little area of soldiers. Growing larger and more strangled as minutes ticked on. **"What the hell is happening out there!?"**

The demons were snarling in irritation at one another. **"Forget about the damn noise! Let's just kill the Suns now before they try something."** Arguments flew. They unable to grasp the situation outside.

The door slammed open, revealing a bloody member of their army. **"Gasp...huff huff the rebels...the rebels are here! Kill Sun Jian and Sun Quan now before they're found and rescued!"** It was their chance. Both ran, using the sharp weapons lying around to cut their rope bound hands.

 **"Don't let them get away!"** A war cry rang from the proud warriors of Wu as a battle began. Back to back, their swords gleaming in the sunlight, and the smell of blood in the air. **"The time has come to unsheathe our claws son!"**

With renewed vigor they pounced, striking their opponents with a sweep of slashes and stabs. Orochi's minions were growling in rage. **"Bring in the archers, we'll kill them at a long distance range!"** About a dozen blue men came, arrows cocked and ready. This scene looking very familiar to Sun Jian.

Of a day of pouring rain, a trap he had been unable to see through, and the tear stained eyes of his children. Shivers claimed his skin at the memory. _'Is this the fate the heavens have out for me? To die in a sea of arrows?'_ His stance was proud and strong.

Even with the deadly odds stacked against him, he would not fall as easily as last time. **"Fire!"** And so did the arrow fly. Moving at great speeds. None of them prepared for the tornado of fire enveloping the pair. **"What!?"** The flames spread. Engulfing all of Orochi's soldiers.

Taking that as a sign of assistance father and son flee the area. Seeing the bloodbath outside. **"Those are brothers men."** Sun Ce had received good word on his family's whereabouts, and did not hesitate on going to war.

 _Flashback..._

 _The three siblings sit down in Sun Ce's tent. A lamp faintly glowing. **"So how are things going Shi Na?"** She sighs, exhaustion coursing through her bones. **"Things seem well on our end, Master Sun Shao and I have been gathering allies all across the land for an alliance."**_

 _She scratches her head in thought. **"We've been quite busy with our progress, right now though my priority is to find the whereabouts of Lord Sun Jian."** Shang Xiang raises her eyes in disbelief and confusion. **"What has happened in the months of our separation."** Her sister gives a small smile._

 _ **"A story for another day my lady. As I fear that I have not much time."** The bow princess agreed, but sooner or later she would be up to date with the news. **"So from the looks of it Ina doesn't like you too much, what exactly happened with you during this fight?"** The girls smile growing a bit bigger._

 _Clearing her throat she recounted her side of the story. Sun Ce leaned back, chuckling. **"So you became a neutral party and pissed everyone off so that they couldn't help in the fight."** Shi Na shrugs, unashamed with her actions._

 _Much to her sisters surprise. **"You're sibling squabble didn't need to be interfered, you needed to speak to each other and battle off your feelings."** Her eyes meet brown and green. **"Besides...there were those from Orochi's inner circle watching the fight, I couldn't truly fight openly, or speak with you."**_

 _Her hands resting on her knees. Her head lowered as her voice dropped in volume. **"I allowed Zhou Tai to pass me with a note to secretly pass onto Master Sun Quan. He should be well aware of my plans and why i've been keeping my identity hidden so far."** Another sigh claimed her._

 _This war truly starting to effect her. **"I know that Orochi is not pleased with his loss, and is planning a series of battles for you to fight him. The Snake Demon already planning on him to be imprisoned along with our lord."** She rubs her face, removing the sweat from her face._

 _ **"When I find out where he has them and the other prisoners concealed, i'll send you a letter so that you may move to their rescue. But for now, I have to return to Master Shao and Zhu Rong..."** She stands up, giving the two a small hug._

 _A tear trickling down her face. **"Stay safe..."** She bows before leaving out the tent. **"Wait Shi Na...Zhu Rong is she?"** Shang Xiang has been questioning her friends origins for so long._

 _Hoping that the girl would find the secrets of her birth and feel peace. **"No...she is not my mother. But she is family. Just as the Suns and the Shis are."** She before disappearing once more, reveals the spies with a slight smile._

 _Knowing that Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Ina and Xiao Qiao were listening to their conversation...trying to find out what the important need for privacy was about. A small laugh escaped when she left._

 _Weeks went by before a letter was finally delivered. Shi Na had kept her promise, finding Sun Jian and Sun Quan locked up in Komaki-Nagakute. In addition she alerted she would be there, but unable to openly confront their enemies..._

 _Present..._

Sun Quan was a man under extreme pressure, his ego still dealing with the humiliating battle of He Fei, as he had lost once more to his brother. Lian Shi and Da Qiao had given their full support into assisting him though he knew it was pointless battle. Of course he held no ill will towards Sun Ce.

Unlike Shang Xiang, he knew Da Ji wanted them both to sub com to rage. There was no denying that had either of them fallen into the same situation...that they would've done the same thing. He had faith in his brother reuniting Wu.

Especially with Shao and Shi Na working on their own plans and men moving behind the scenes to help. Sun Quan knew without a doubt that these were his adopted sisters flames that spread among the demons, safely protecting him and his father.

 **"Seems like Shi Na is making a trail of fire for us."** Sun Jian couldn't hold back his smile as they descended into Sun Ce's camp. _'My children have grown so much. There are no words to describe how proud I am of them."_

The eldest child of the Tiger of Jiang Dong grinned. **"Hey what took ya so long~"** Another soldier fell to his heavy tonfa smacking him unconscious. **"Father! Quan!"** Shang Xiang smiled, relief coursing through her veins. Her chakrams flying to kill an opponent rushing for Ina.

The four stand proud and strong. **"Let's get the hell out of here. Then we can meet up with Shao and Shi Na."** They rush in, overpowering their opponents. The moral of their allies rising high.

Three wooshes caught everyone's attention. Arrows flew ahead of the Sun family, piercing some of the enemy troops. **"No need to meet up with me, seeing how I'm already here. Our little tigress on the other hand won't be able to meet up for a bit."** Shao walked up leisurely.

The bow wasn't really a weapon for his taste, but that didn't mean he was unable to use it. **"Is there something wrong?"** Sun Quan slashed a man in half as he asked. Able to multitask with ease.

 **"No things are fine, but she needed to gather all of her allies, while getting the final preparations settled for her mission."** Shao shot out more spiral weapons of death, accurately hitting their mark **. "And what is her mission?"** Sun Ce asked casually. Back to back with his chakram wielding sister.

He sighed. **"What everyone else is aiming for. Killing Orochi once and for all."** Sun Jian raised his sword as he stabbed a general who called himself Viper. **"Does she need a couple tigers to help?"** His adopted son grinned, happy to play along. **"She may've mentioned needing a family of deadly tigers."**

 _On the Outskirts of the battlefield._

She fell to her knees in exhaustion, she couldn't hold her flames any longer. Sweat fell from her brow stinging some of the wounds. **"Save your strength Milady Shi Na. Less you fall ill."** She smiles slightly.

 **"I'm fine Master Kiyomasa. More importantly..."** She rises to her feet, having a clear view of the damage her family is doing to the Orochi force. **"How are the preparations for our final destination?"**

He sighs, looking at her back, worrying that she may collapse any moment from fatigue. **"They are set, our allies from the other resistances are aware of our plans and are ready to move."**

She nods, turning to look at him. Both glad that the communication barrier greatly reduced since their first encounter. **"Good, then we leave tonight. Within the next few days we'll arrive at Koshi Castle...where we can end this terrible war. Once and for all."**

To be continued.

 **Author Notes: Phew...so tired, i greatly apologize for taking so long but things happened. I am glad to say that I am back and though my uploads may be slow I will continue my absolute best to type out more chapters and complete this story!**

 **Of course...we still have a long way to go...sigh -_-; so I will appreciate those willing to stick with me to the end! Please feel free to review if you like or have respectful critism. Of course I'll be very happy if i see favs and follows~ Tchao for now**


	15. Chapter 15

Scarlet Stained Souls

Chapter 15-Final Countdown

 **Author Notes: Ok so time for the finale of this war(but not of the series~) Everyone has been waiting for this day, for they get to fight Orochi, the one who started this mess of terror. I do not own DW/SW/OW**

 _3rd P.O.V_

This was the moment they all had been waiting for. Cannon fire boomed and clanged into the earth, making shake from the destructive intensity. The army of Wu stood empowered with sheer determination.

Standing on a cliff, looking down at the enemy base, this was their last chance at freedom. Each and every soldier had their weapons drawn, their posture proud and tall.

In front were the Sun Family Tigers, Shang Xiang, Quan, Shao, Ce and lastly Jian. The wind blazed by. Their final battle took place here, at Koshi Castle, where they would at last encounter and slay the deadly Serpent King, Orochi.

 **"You will rue the day...that you tried to break up this family!"** (Ce)

 **"For too long you have tortured and killed those dearest to us. There will be no mercy!"** (Shao)

 **"The warriors of Wu grow stronger with every obstacle we face! You will soon see that strength for yourself!"** (Quan)

 **"The suffering you have caused us...have left terrible scars, and now you will pay for the consequences."** (Shang Xiang)

 **"Orochi! Prepare yourself as the Tigers of Wu are ready to tear you apart!"** (Jian)

With a ferocious war cry, the army descends towards the castle. Before the battle Shao had received a letter from Shi Na. There was a delay in communications with their allies, and to top it off there were some generals still locked away in other small bases.

So she would be late to the battle, but swore that reinforcements would arrive to their assist. But for now they were on their own. Sun Jian had read the scroll. Understanding clear in his irises. **"Lets go! We have a snake to catch!"**

Things started going according to plan. The soldiers met the blue skinned demons and enemy generals head on for a full on assault. With their momentum giving a major impact as their opponents fell so easily.

Orochi's men weren't prepared for this. However they had weapons that gave them an edge. Cannon fire. They took hordes of men as those heavy metal balls were wrapped in flames dropped from the sky.

 **"My lord, those cannons are causing massive damage."** Sun Ce looked up, a slight grin on his face. **"No problem, we'll take them out in no time. Now the only question is how am I going to do this?"** He and Zhou Yu along with their wives headed north, to the closest base.

A messenger came to Sun Jian's side as the battle progressed on. Bowing in respect before delivering the news. **"My Lord! Lady Xing Cai of Shu and her forces have arrived!"**

Then came another messenger, having equally as good news. **"Lord Sun Jian! Lord Hideyoshi's army has come to assist in the battle!"** Moral rose as the numbers increased.

Rough bellowing laughter echoed in the wind. **"Look at these fools! Thinking that they've already won, well they'll be drowning in their own blood in no time!"** Dong Zhou was stationed at the southeastern garrison.

The closest to that area was none other than the Bow Princess. Who took her unit to destroy said garrison, not wanting to take any chances with the enemy. **"This should be easy. Hurry up men!"** Meanwhile her father and brothers were ascending towards the holding area of the mass destructive weapons.

Mi Fang, and Song Xian did their best to stall out for their allies. However they were quickly defeated. **"Damn I have to retreat!"** The moral of the rebel forces was rising, as was their expansion of territory.

 **"Lord Sun Jian!"** That familiar voice caught the aged general's attention, as white hair blurred through, a sharp curved blade slashing into the enemy. **"Ah it's been awhile Kiyomasa!"** Behind them was Mitsunari and Fukushima. **"Hey old man! How's it going?!"** The time for talk was short.

Bullets flew through the sky hitting any and all. Gan Ning was unaware, Ling Tong's eyes widened in shock as he tried to rush at an enemy rifle trooper. **"Gan Ning you idiot look out!"** A rifleman had his gun cocked and ready, all he needed to do was pull the trigger.

As if time slowed down, Gan Ning was clearly able to see as the fast moving metallic ball soar to him. He couldn't dodge in time, but than again, he didn't have to. Within an instant metal hits metal and the bullet is deflected. **"Sorry but I like my lover better with tattoos than scars."**

A flick of his savior's wrist and her whip struck, moving at great speeds, struck the gunsman, with a painful groan he fall to the ground, grasping his injured body. **"Ching..."** He couldn't believe it, it had been so many months since he last saw her. She smiled, tears of joy were in her eyes.

Three needles soared a few inches from them, hitting three moving infantry, and reminding everyone of reality. **"Ching now is not the time for a cheerful reunion, we're still in the middle of a war."** Ling Tong nearly drops his weapon, practically rushing and holding his own beloved close.

 **"Ming don't try and act tough now. You missed him too."** She smiles, nuzzling his neck. **"I did indeed sister, but as mentioned before, now isn't the time."** The nun chuck wielder steps back knowing that his girlfriend was right, per usual.

Together the group of four stood, waiting for the enemy to come to them. **"AHA! They fell for it! Right into my trap~"** Dong Zhou's men ambushed Sun Shang Xiang. **"Capture and tie up that girl."** The overwhelming numbers were too much and Shang Xiang despite her hardest struggles was captured.

 **"No! Let go of me of oversized ape!"** The horrible man laughed at her insults, her bound limbs and body were thrown on the ground. Rage and fear swelled within the Sun men. **"You fiendish beast! I will not stand for this!"** Sun Quan along with Lian Shi and Zhou Tai changed their course.

Heading for the now opened garrison. Gun shots rang out over by the time they arrived, a man was shooting at the Orochi army. **"Whenever there is a woman in need. The Saika are ready to bleed."** With a cocky smirk he aimed and blasted his foes away. **"Who are you!?"**

He turns around, ignoring the enemy slowly approaching from behind. His eyes rack on Lian Shi, that is until Sun Quan stands in front of her, shielding her. **"Names Magoichi Saika. Here to help and all damsels in distress. Don't worry I'm on your side."**

The battle rages on as the rescue team advances. **"So you fools dare to try and stop me?! You'll just be another group of insects crushed under my foot."** There was so much going on outside the walls of the garrison. No one expected what was going on inside of it.

Three women sneaked in, quietly and efficiently knocking out all the guards. Cao Xing was protecting Dong Zhou's latest...prize when they struck. He had no idea what was happening when a knife hit his chest. Rookie recruits were panicking at the sudden deaths.

Even Shang Xiang was starting to feel chills. When warm hands touched her skin, she recoiled, not wanting some perverse man having his way with her. That was until she felt the rope tied to her limbs being cut free. **"Are you alright Miss Sun Shang Xiang?"** The voice was one she'd never heard before.

But it was female, and from the looks of it just saved her life. **"Thank you!"** She turned around and was shocked, the girl in front of her resembled her greatly. There were subtle differences sure, but if you didn't know any better you'd think they were sisters.

 **"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Sun Shang Xiang!"** The mysterious savior also had an odd wardrobe in shades of white, brown and gold. **"And you are?"** The girl unsheathes her blades. **"My name is Nene! Shi Na sent me to help~"**

To Be continued~

 **Author Notes: Been a long time for sure but it's not like this story is being abandoned. What do you guys think? So many character have been brought in this chappy and it's only going to get crazier from here on out~**

 **As always thank you to those who like and read my story! I will forever be apprieciative of fav/follows/good and criticism reviews. Tchao for now everyone, hope to see you soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

Scarlet Stained Souls

Chapter 16- The Gangs All Here

 **Author Notes: Here we go, a continuation of the last chapter~ Thank you all for your support so far as this story has reached over 1000 views ^_^ Enjoy everyone I do not own Dynasty Warriors.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Shang Xiang and her rescuer ran at fast speeds in the overly large base, her two companions right behind them. Quickly they introduced themselves as Kai and Kunoichi. The pair tended to bicker a lot, even as they sprinted through enemy territory.

They covered good distance, unaware of the chaos and fighting going on in front of the base. Shang Xiang saw the fat pig who captured her and threw her chakrams.

Flying, spinning, the circular blades easily embedded into Dong Zhou's back. His cry of pain was only for an instant before gunfire took his life. With the protector of the base dead the infantry and privates were subdued, no longer having a leader to shout out commands, led to fearful obedience.

The four ladies exited through the front, one specifically glad seeing the relieved expression of her brother. **"Quan!"** He hugged her, glad to know Shang Xiang was safe. **"Are you alright?"** Lian Shi breathed a sigh, just as happy for her lady's return.

 **"My lord, my lady we must continue our advance to the front lines."** Both nodded in agreement. A giggle caught there attention. **"We can help~"** Lian Shi and Sun Quan blinked once, twice, seeing a look alike of Shang Xiang and Xiao Qiao.

Both questioned to themselves if they were seeing things. **"Guys this is Nene, Kai and Kunoichi. They saved me while i was captured."** Now that the question of their sanity was answered, they bowed to the bow princesses's rescuers. The pair were grateful to the girls.

The booms and clashes of bombs and cannons reminded everyone that things weren't over yet. Magoichi and his group of trained gunners were still fighting hordes of enemies, unaware of what was going on.

So when he checked the base, he found it empty. **"Kyaa!"** Or so he originally thought, it had turned out some random girls were also kidnapped, however after Dong Zhou was killed and his men were taken or left. They stayed there, hiding. **"Come with me beautiful, I'll bring you somewhere safe."**

 _Meanwhile..._

One by one the cannons were stolen away from the Orochi army, leading to multiple demon casualties. **"Keep up that momentum!"** Moral was steadily raising for the rebels. The mortals were taking back their freedom.

Sun Jian was being peppered with good news as more and more allies were arriving and fighting. It was so strange to him, Cao Cao, Nobunaga Oda, Kenshin Uesugi, Shingen Takeda, warriors whom at one point would've never met, let alone fight together were here.

All stood with their generals, armies and strategies, ready to defeat Orochi. Only problem was, they couldn't find him anywhere, despite all of the people searching the demon king was nowhere to be found.

The humans luck and moral started to lessen when they ran into a rather...deadly foe. **"Come and face me you worms!"** Lu bu, a man believed to slay a thousand men was there, his halberd and crimson red steed ready.

Many flee from his rampage, but one doesn't. In silver armor stood Takadatsu Honda, Lord Tokugawa Leyasu's most powerful and arguably most loyal warrior. A man of justice and power he brings up his weapon of choice.

Clashing with his opponent, they battled fiercely, both acknowledging the others strength and skill. Ally and enemy alike stood watching the fight between the two, barely able to comprehend the speed and precision they showed.

Incredibly they were in a stalemate, one unable to get the upper hand on the other. It was an experience neither ever truly felt before, it was both annoying and yet satisfying, having an enemy that would not go down so easily. All they saw was the man standing before each other.

The human generals allowed Honda to handle Lu Bu and continued on their way, their march and constant slaying of the demons led them to the castle. A huge wave of energy blew the door wide open stopping the generals in their tracks.

Through the blast and smoke stood a young woman. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, it's length down to her lower back, though her back was all they could see, it was clear that she was badly injured.

Blood seeping from her leg, bruises danced along her arms and what skin that showed, not covered by cloth. Da Ji walks out, facing her, a smile on her face. **"What's the matter dear? You had so much fight in you before, where did all that go?"** Kiyomasa and Sun Jian's eyes widened.

Both recognizing the girl. **"Worry not, I still have plenty to give. I won't rest until both you and your master fall to my blade."** The wicked sorceress chuckled, amused. Dark orbs of magic floated about, swirling around Da Ji.

 **"How would you like to join me in my dance of death? We have quite the audience after all."** Shi Na couldn't afford to become distracted so she refused to look behind her, moving just as the demonic woman casted her spell.

For a few moments the Wu general managed to dodge the attacks, but due to fatigue and her bad leg, she was hit, pushed several feet, right into someones arms. The momentum sent both of them flying.

Instinctively arms wrapped around her waist as the person who caught her took the majority of the painful landing. Both hitting the ground with a grunt. **"Kiyomasa! Shi Na!"** Automatically she snaps her eyes open, looking down at the white haired man.

Once more he saved her, and tried to get off him, his hands though were still bound to her body, preventing her escape. With a hurtful groan he opened his eyelids seeing her concerned expression. He gives her a grin to reassure her worries were unneeded but it proved ineffective.

The two managed to help each other up. Barely able to separate and dodge the waves of magical attacks Da Ji was throwing their way. Quickly Shi Na threw one of the daggers she had obtained on her journey.

It nicked her opponent, who managed to teleport out of the way. **"Ta ta Shi Na~ I think I'll have to hold off our little dance for a bit."** In an instant she was gone, all that remained was a puff of of colored smoke.

Heaving an irritated sigh, the warrior was staring at where the menace was standing with an angry scowl. **"Damn..."** She tried taking a step forward but her leg gave out. Strong hands grabbed onto her arm, gently pulling her up.

The Tiger of Jian Dong watched the scene played out before him with surprised interest. Kiyomasa was helping her walk back despite her protests. A chuckle released from the old man, noticing his adopted daughter's light blush.

Immediately though it changed to concern as she shuddered in pain. **"Shi Na what are you doing here?"** She tried to bow, however she lacked the strength and could only nod her head towards her lord.

 **"I alerted as many as I could about the upcoming battle, then stuck to the shadows, attacking when need be, before trying to sneak into the castle. Unfortunately I was careless. I got distracted when news breached about Lady Shang Xiangs capture."**

She grimaced as she recalled the memory, nonetheless she continued her tale. **"A couple of the demon guards spotted me, and the entire castle shook up as they rampaged my way. I had been able to set a good portion of the castle aflame along with the demons before Da Ji arrived."**

Her scowl returned in full force. The rest of the story was self explanatory, she and the wicked witch fought, up until she got blasted out the door, leading everyone to now. **"How bad are your injuries?"** A cough brought the fretting overprotective tiger to reality.

His fellow commanding leaders were now the ones curiously observing how he glanced over the young teens injuries. He received a tired smile as she gently tapped her helpers arm and Kiyomasa released her.

 **"I am well enough to do battle my lord, though I may have to do it at a long distance range..."** He smiled at her in understanding. **"Very well, my children will be joining us shortly."** Her expression lightened up at the news and together the group entered the castle.

Walking through burnt hallways and fallen bodies. Ashes clung to the walls, blood was the color of mud, the other lords were astonished by the worn and torn areas. Eventually they reached the throne room, hordes of demons were there, waiting.

Their king standing with his Scythe raised. All the humans drew their blades. Shi Na staying back, with Kiyomasa and Mitsunari by her side, while their lords approached. **"It is time for your end Orochi!"** The war was coming to a close.

to be continued

Author Notes: Phew another chapter done~ It took me awhile for this one, i always have issues typing up battle chapters but I think this is going well!


	17. Chapter 17

Scarlet Stained Souls

Chapter 17-Numbing Ache

 **Author Notes: Here we go. Warning ladies and gents, I am skipping the Orochi battle, not only do we fans of the Orochi Warriors series know how it ends, but the fact that I have made this war part of the story way too long already.**

 **I need to advance the plot, and lastly, i'm in no mood to actually script out a fight scene and dialogue when it's already been emphasized the last two or three bloody chapters.**

 **So with that in mind, warning, you review or pm why I just skipped the finale battle, I am simply going to ignore you, or pm you to read my author notes. Because at this point, I've spent too much time on this. With that I do not own DW, SW or OW.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"CHEERS!"**

It was crazy, if ever someone told Shi Na that every general and warlord of China and Japan would gather and party after destroying a demon army who tried destroying all of humanity. She probably would've looked at them oddly, thinking how absurd it would be.

But here it is, right there in front of her, her masters and the armies of the other factions have gathered forth and are drinking, eating, partying, it was hard for her to keep track and deliver all the dishes and drinks.

She was making so many trips, practically a blur, eventually someone stopped her. **"Dammit girl, stop moving and serving crap! Everyones wasted enough, relax and enjoy yourself for a change."** The relationship between Zhu Rong and her niece was odd...at least to most who knew them.

Zhu Rong was a fiery passionate person, her tongue when angry was harsh and lethal, but regardless she always meant well. It was understandable, however what truly puzzled people was Shi Na's retorts towards her elder look alike.

 **"Unlike you Lady Zhu Rong I have a job as a servant to the Sun family, I can't relax."** Shao couldn't contain his chuckles, he always wondered if his sister ever had a backbone or was just extremely patient to do deal with idiots.

Meng Huo was holding his wife down, it was clear she's drank a bit of alcohol. **"Say that to me again, I dare you!"** The big man though knew his spouse meant no harm to their niece, it didn't mean furniture and such wouldn't go flying in the process. **"Now now love, let's let her do what she needs to do."**

Though for the moment she concedes, she makes a mental note to remember her kin's backtalk. Sun Shang Xiang walked up to the couple, her curiosity was at it's peak the moment she met the Nanman couple, she's waited long enough.

 **"So are you guys related to Shi Na? Zhu Rong you seem rather protective of her."** With a sigh the white blond haired woman sets down her drink. **"She's my brothers daughter, no damn doubt about it. She's got his heart. He left for the mainland years ago."** Sun Jian's suspicions were confirmed.

And like the rest of Wu, he was happy Shi Na was searching for her own answers in life, and the truth of her family. Having an elder female role model like Zhu Rong seems to have done good to the young girl.

 **"Naaaaaa Naaaaa~"** While giving Kiyomasa, Hideyoshi and Nene their snacks, the poor thing got tackled. **"Naaaa~"** Shi Ching purred in delight, holding her sister down. **"Ching get off of me!"** Her sister refused to listen.

Instead tightened her grip, nuzzling the girls back. Gan Ning was enjoying the sight, taking a swig of his drink. **"What the hell Shi Na? Stealing my girl from me?"** A glare was sent his way. **"May not be blood related, but she's still my sister! Now get her drunk self off me!"**

He simply sat down with a wine flask. **"Nah~"** He considered it payback for when he first joined up and she beat the shit out of him. Granted he and Ling Tong needed some sense beaten into them, but it didn't mean he still didn't hold a grudge or two for being nearly turned to ash.

No matter how much Shi Na pushed and struggled, she could not release herself. **"Ming! A little help here!?"** Unfortunately for her Ming was passed out in her lovers lap. She had low alcohol tolerance.

Growling in frustration the captured general tried freeing herself again, much to her friends amusement. **"Heavens curse it Ching get. Off. ME!"** Not too far away from the little situation was an eating competition, but quickly that takes a turn for the chaotic.

Food started flying, good wine went to waste, and eventually it turned into a rather comedic and dangerous brawl. The party lasted all throughout the night. By the time the sun rose, many of the previous nights drunkards were past out.

Groans of pain and snores were all that could be heard in the Sun Family castle. Shi Na could only shake her head in exasperation. Everyone was having a rough time, it was clear that any loud mouths would not be treated well this morning.

 **"My head hurts!"** Both Ming and Ching had their heads on the cold wood table, trying to quell the terrible headache. **"Hehe gotta raise up your tolerance."** Gan Ning was all grins, with Lu Xun and Ling Tong sighing.

The latter rubbing his lovers back. **"You should've told me that you weren't used to drinking Ming."** Her mumble was muffled. Feeling pity their sister gave each of them a cup of piping hot, yet bitter tea.

As much as they wanted to gag at the terrible taste, it was doing it job of fixing hangovers well, so they sucked up their distaste and chugged it. **"How does something taste disgusting, work so well."** Shi Na raises an eyebrow. **"Ask Ming, she does the same thing with her medicines.**

The group shared a laugh, much to the sisters' agony. But that immediately stopped when a messenger came their way. **"Lady Shis'...I come with a letter to you all. It is addressed by a 'Shi Sa?"** The trio looked at one another.

Ming bravely took the scroll, Ching and Na looking over her shoulder. Together they read to themselves, and in their own way expressed their grief. The boys stood there, unsure what to do.

As Shi Ching grabbed her blood related sister into a tight hug, the two crying rivers. Shi Na held the scroll now in her hands, visibly shaking. **"Hey...you guys alright?"** The tears increased tenfold. Even Shi Na was silent, a single tear dripping down her cheek.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Another chapter good and done! Merriness never lasts long here, but then again that's how life always go, what do you guys think happened? Tune in next time~ If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review. Tchao for now!**


	18. Chapter 18

Scarlet Stained Souls

Chapter 18

 **Author Notes: Hey guys! I know i know it's been awhile. I felt i needed to get away from the story for awhile, and then life caught up to me and kept me from writing stuff. But it's ok.**

 **Now last time Shi Sa sent a letter that brought about some terrible news. We finally get to see what Ok, so here we go, as mentioned with every other chappy and dynasty warriors based story... I do not own Dynasty Warriors**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was a somber day for Sun Jian. The partying was over, although each day was considered one worth of celebration. With how early in the morning it is everyone was either snoozing, or incredibly miserable from their hangovers. It was now time for him to get down to business.

Currently the resistance alliance were camped all over the Wu territory, only a few taking residence at his castle. Orochi being gone now meant they would soon all go back to their designated homes.

And once more there would be a risk of war. As many of the factions would want to claim this world as their own...Sun Jian truly didn't want to get into another bloodbath.

He was tired, coming back from the dead, missing out on years worth of events, unable to watch how much his children have grown and took control of their lives.

Knowing he missed out on so much made him see that there were things more important. He doesn't need to risk the lives of countless innocents for some pieces of land.

Though it was only for a short time, he's found the leaders around him to each being very capable of ruling this odd world. Any of them would be bring peace and prosperity for all. He realizes now that his past ambitions had costed so much, and in a sense it was all in vain.

The burdens he casted upon his children, his friends even his enemies for the sake of peace though eventually claimed victory, was short lived due to Orochi's meddling.

At all costs...he had to stay out of any and all potential wars. Luckily everyone, himself included were by no means ready for another skirmish. The top priority for all would be to return home, and recover.

Maybe by then he'd have enough time to build up strong defenses. **"My Lord!"** The Tiger of Jiang Dong looked up, startled at the sudden intrusion. **"I apologize for disrupting sir!"** The soldier bows, showing respect to the aged man.

 **"What's wrong?"** He notices how the young man was panting, most likely ran all the way to his quarters. **"Th-the Shi sisters! They're fighting!"** Immediately the lord of Wu rose from his seat, confusion and fear taking control of his body.

Quickly he followed his subordinate. Eventually he's lead to the dining quarters, already a crowd of his men and generals from the other members of the alliance gathered.

There he saw Shi Na on the ground, unmoving, her eyes closed as her hands covered her head. All around her was shattered remains of what looked to be a vase or a pot.

Not too far away from her Shi Ching was held back by her blood sister and Gan Ning. **"What is going on here!?"** Any chatter that was going ceased abruptly. No one dared looked him in the eye. "Will anyone answer me?"

Bravely Ling Tong stepped forth, he himself didn't understand completely what went on between the sisters, but he was at least there since the beginning. **"Everything was going about as usual, Shi Na was serving drinks that helped with hangover, when a letter sent from Shi Sa came to them..."**

The letter in question was still on the ground, drawing Sun Jian's attention away from the nunchaku user. **"Suddenly all of them were crying..."** Lu Xun nervously approached his allies side, taking over the story.

 **"After that...Shi Ching suddenly got angry, questioning Shi Na about someone named Shi Su..."** He didn't need to hear anymore, only walked over to the poor girl still on the ground.

Gently he nudged her fingers away from the back of her head, concern went to full on panic as he noticed red staining her hair and fingers. Sucking in a harsh breath, he examined the wound, apologizing as he felt her twitch in pain.

He couldn't tell if the injury was deep, but regardless he knew he needed to act fast. **"Ming get over here and help me bring your sister to her room. Lu Xun grab bandages and get Lu Meng. Ling tong go get a basin of clean water."** It was a miracle Shi Na didn't pass out from blood loss.

However it was clear to see she was terrified and in serious pain. Like a plague everyone scattered as the head of Wu barked orders. Gan Ning was still holding Ching, being escorted away by Huang Gai.

Carefully Shi Na was laid onto her bed, her eyes barely focused from the pain and grief she felt. **"Shi Na! Shi Na I need you to look at me and tell me if there's anywhere else that hurts. Do you understand."** Sun Jian felt his heart break as his adopted daughter turns to him.

Tears ready to leak from her eyes as she nods. She looked so tired. **"My back and leg...Ching got mad and threw me into one of the pillars that held a flower vase."** She still wasn't one hundred in general. Still healing from the bruises and other injuries gained in the last battle.

Her voice was raw, barely a whisper as she answers him. Ming swiftly and efficiently gathers her materials to start the extraction of embedded shards. Gratefully thanking the boys as they return with the demanded items.

 **"Put those down by the bed, I'll need easy access while healing her."** They do as asked, setting them down. **"Ming what pertained to that letter?"** It wasn't her that replied but Shi Na. **"...He died...Master Shi Su died again."**

The statement was full of remorse as she started choking on her own tears. Unable to control her emotions any longer. Her blood stained hand stretched across her red eyes. **"I-let him die."** Tears dripping out of the little gaps fell to her bed mixing and blending with the blood.

Having heard enough her sister shushed her, pulling her hand away, her expression full of rage. **"Stop saying that! You know it's not true, don't listen to Ching's spiteful words!"** Harshly she started tugging the tiny fragments from her siblings head.

Incredibly the wound wasn't as bad as everyone had originally assumed. When the Shi Na collided with the pillar and the vase broke on her head, only a few pieces managed to cut. Nothing thankfully fully dug into her scalp or agitate the cut further.

Outside the door was the remaining members of the Sun family as well as the curious onlookers from before, Nene being among them. **"My lord...as you know our father passed away from illness years ago. But like you was brought back when Orochi manipulated time and space."** Now calm she cleans the blood.

 **"Well...as with Lu Meng, he still had his illness, but if given proper treatment could be saved. At the time though, the war was going on. Ching and I were prisoners along with many of the other Wu generals. Ching argued that Shi Na could've sought him out, have him aid in the war and save him."**

Sun Shao smashed his arm against the door frame, startling everyone. **"That is utter bullshit!"** Shi Na shook her head, disagreeing with her brothers statement. **"I could've-** "

Her statement was halted due to a pained hiss. Ming purposely tightening the bandage a tad. Neither Shao nor Ming were having none of Shi Na's rebuttals. **"Shi Na, I threw you into the fucking river so you could escape capture. Because of that you were on the run, searching for the various generals while avoiding demons and even helping in the shadows of certain battles."** He shook his head.

It was insane to him, how under those dangerous circumstances Ching expected so much out of the workaholic servant. **"The Nanman-I searched for them, both as allies and for answers. It makes sense that she would draw such conclusions.** **"** Marching inside to stand beside his father the older sun scowled.

 **"Shi Na stop. She's just lashing out at you because she can. With the situation at hand none of you could've helped. They apparently went into hiding as well. Ching had no right to hurt you like that. "** Any protests she wanted to continue voicing died on her lips.

As she felt her eyelids droop, seemed her sister placed a relaxing, slumber inducing ointment on her head. The aroma strong of bitter herbs and sickly sweet flowers. **"Rest Shi Na...more will be discussed later."** Reluctantly Shi Na allowed her exhaustion to take claim of her body, and at last slept.

 **"She was extremely lucky Lord Sun Jian. That vase could've done much more damage due to both its heavy weight and the sharpened fragments."** He sighed in relief. **"How long will it take for her to recover?"** Ming started putting away her equipment, contemplating her words.

It was a few minutes before she replied. **"Physically...a week at most. Mentally...I-i'm not sure. You know how she is when it comes to blaming herself. She really took Chings words to heart. And...Shi Na she-I haven't seen that look in her eyes for so long. So much fear..."**

No more words could be said, Sun Jian left the room, eager to have a chat with the elder Shi sibling. It was clear that a chat was long overdue. Shao stayed behind, taking a chair next to his sisters bedside.

With all of the drama finally coming to a halt and word spreading of Shi Na's lack of intense care, people started disappearing, no doubt going to spread news of the incident.

Shao stayed silent, only bothering to sigh until Ming left. **"Damn sis this was the last thing you needed to deal with."** Light footsteps caught his attention, turning his head he found Nene offering a sad smile.

 **"A relief that she's not as badly hurt as we believed."** He almost snorted, he wish that were true. **"Fraid that's not the case Lady Nene. Her sisters words effected her more than any cut could. The only good news was that she could get some proper rest. She hasn't rested as much as she should."**

She could tell his words spoke truth as she analyzed the unconscious girl. Shi Na gave her all in this war and it took a great toll, if Shao didn't point it out, then the warrior Zhu Rong, her own son Kiyomasa.

Even some of the gossiping soldiers would've stated it. Her life was at stake, it was clear to many that she couldn't keep living like this. The female ninja bowed in respects to the pair before leaving. There had to be something she could do...

to be continued!

 **Author Notes: Done~ I did it after such a long break. I got a lot of editing to do sigh v_v; Well thats it for now! Thank you all for reading, please if you like this story to fav/follow/review as i appreciate the support I get. Tchao for now guys ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19

Scarlet Stained Souls

Chapter 19

 **Author Notes: I always seem to get super busy and unlucky when it comes to updating, ugh! It's ok though because i refuse to leave this story unfinished! I do not own DW/SW/WO and i hope you guys enjoy this.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Do you wish to rest Lady Shi Na?"** She shakes her head, trying not to reveal her exhaustion. **"No let's keep going. We're almost there."** A harsh wind suddenly flew, blowing at their clothes. It's been a long journey, nothing neither her nor her assigned escort could handle as they've suffered worse.

But the climb through unknown territory was unsettling, Shi Na truly wished to hurry on her way. It's been days since they left the safety that is her home and in all honesty she didn't feel comfortable leaving the Sun Palace so soon.

It really hasn't been all that long since the defeat of Orochi. The deadly battles still plagued her dreams. Even with the death of the Serpent king some of his allies such as Da Ji had escaped. Causing many to be on high alert.

Her fears of another potential attack and war was very clear and possible, which is why she would've preferred staying on familiar soil, preparing. Though she really didn't have much choice in the matter of leaving.

Her lord had requested that she of all people be the one to go and represent Wu and help form an alliance with one of the many factions of the Japanese warlords. Granted she hadn't been the only one given such an important task.

Several of her masters too were given similar missions, in the hopes of keeping peace and learning of some of the interesting lore and culture the Japanese had. Although unlike the others, there was another reason she was asked specifically to go.

It was to give her time away from her sister. Sun Jian had been very upset with how Ching took her anger out on her adopted sibling. Though Shi Na had dealt with more dangerous wounds. It was still unacceptable in his eyes, especially with the still heavy tension his kingdom bared from the war.

Not all of the alcohol in the world would be able to completely take away the trauma that everyone experienced. So he ultimately decided to separate the two for awhile.

At first it had been Shi Na resting and recovering in bed while Ching did various tasks. Now though with her healthy and fully healed she would be away from home, away from everyone she considered family.

To her this was just as nerveracking if not more so then when she went to Shu. Sure she would be without her mistress, however the young maid and warrior would not be totally alone in this new territory.

Lady Nene would be there, in fact it was her that had personally requested Shi Na to be Wu's ambassador. On top of that Nene's sons and some other warlords she's interacted with during the war will be there as well.

Still it didn't quell the anxieties she had. **"Lady Shi Na? Are you unwell?"** Blinking she turned towards Master Yan Ko. **"Oh no, I'm fine."** He was one of the younger lieutenants to Sun Shao. From what she heard he was quite the fighter, experienced with a halberd.

Actually from what she has also seen, the two seemed to be rather close. Both having an enjoyment for comedy. This of course was not one of those times, his expression turns stern, dragging her back from her thoughts as he continues to lightly argue with her.

 **"I insist that we rest for now. It is nearly sun down and I'm sure you're tired."** No matter how much she protested, denying his claims, it proved futile. The moment it was revealed that he would be responsible for her journey he took his role as protector and guide very seriously.

But that didn't mean that it was just because of the duty assigned to him. His face softens a bit, showing assurance and understanding. **"I know you wish to arrive at Lord Hidyoshi's soon, but there's no need to over work yourself. Lord Shao would have my head should something happen to you."**

That gets a smile to appear, abet a small one. Now focusing on her surroundings, she admits that the land she walks was beautiful. It was the beginnings of the summer season. Blossoms were covering the various trees and other plant life.

Tilting his head a bit, he continues onwards leading her deeper into the forest. Faintly she could hear the sound of rushing water, it turned out to be a waterfall.

 **"We'll set up camp here and rest for the night. According to the map there's a town not far from here. Why don't you use the waterfall and clean up? I won't be gone long, and it'll refresh you for when you make it to Lord Hideyoshi's home."** Without giving her a chance to reply, he leaves.

Causing her to sigh with a small smile on her face, shaking her head she turns to the raging waterfall. Beneath it was a clear shallow pool, surrounded by beautiful aromatic floral. It was like a mini place of paradise.

One that Shi Na felt unsure and uncomfortable going into. However Yan Ko was correct, she was tired from their travels and the last thing she wanted to do was have a bad first impression when she arrived at Lord Hideyoshi's manor.

There was no telling when she'd get another chance to bathe and clear her head of the muddled thoughts. Quickly she removed her light garments, folding them neatly before laying them on the grassy floor.

Sucking in a breath she descends into the water, shivering a cool water touches her slightly feverish skin. It was the hot season in this area and beams of sunlight shot out from the trees covering the land.

Walking into the deeper parts of the little pool she dunks her head under the falls, allowing the rapids to plummet onto her sweaty body. Not too long after she removes her head, her sandy colored hair absolutely drenched with the clear aqua dripping down her locks.

The scenery around her was stunning, it was hard not to keep ones guard up as she sat there, taking a glance to actually look around at their temporary camping spot. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that eyes were watching her.

She knew it wasn't Yan Ko, he had left, and would've purposely made noise to show his arrival, something was here. From the corner of her eye she noticed the rustling of leaves.

Her hands reached a stone, whipping it towards the bushes. Out popped a little bunny, who scurried on away, causing her to chuckle in amusement. Maybe she was working too hard, her paranoia allowed her to be concerned of a rabbit spying on her.

 **"We have plenty of food you know. There's no need to kill the poor thing."** She snorts slightly towards the oncoming Yan Ko. **"I thought someone was staring at me."** He smirks laying down the clothes, food and other little necessities. **"Yes it was a teeny tiny rabbit."**

Shi Na smiles more before walking out of the pumping water. **"Is this the attire I'll be wearing tomorrow?"** He nods, passing her a towel with a raised eyebrow.

 **"Indeed, though I'm surprised, most women would threaten me for daring to assist ones bath."** With a slightly serious expression she replies, drying herself off.

 **"You are guiding me through unknown land on my own, with very little weapons. I certainly think that if I can entrust myself to you on the journey, then I have no fear of you not trying anything while cleaning up."** He laughs, it was loud and hysterical.

So much so that he started feeling pains in his stomach. **"You're definitely an odd one!"** She hummed in agreement. **"On top of that...something tells me it's not really women that you prefer..."** His laughter suddenly freezes in stride. **"I have no idea what you mean."**

He remains silent after that, looking away from her direction, allowing her to continue. **"I think you do. Most are blind to what's obvious, but as you say, I'm an odd one, I can be pretty observant."** She reaches for one of her new Japanese style outfits.

 **"You're Shao's lover aren't you?"** Yan Ko gulps, his feet shifting on the ground. **"I'm-uh, how long have you known?"** Struggling to get the unusual sleeping garments on she grunts, pulling the fabric over her head with an irritated huff. **"Not too sure, but i noticed the signs."**

The warrior stares at her. **"Wh-why didn't you say anything? You-you don't sound angry that your brother and I-"** Immediately he clutches his mouth. He wasn't supposed to know.

Her status was supposed to be a secret. He expected her to be enraged, to demand him to leave her brother or-or something. Yet she doesn't do any of those things. Instead she simply stands there, continuing to get her sleepwear on.

With curiosity he asks her why she's not slandering him for his relationship and such. **"Love is love, if Shao cares for you and trusts you enough for my secret, then I will give you my trust as well. Make note though...i won't tolerate you hurting his feelings should something go wrong."**

Sharply he nodded, standing straighter. **"I swear to you that Shao's happiness is my priority, I would give my life for his."** Satisfied she adjust her her clothes. **"Good, though for both your sake and his, don't give up your life, live it."** After that All conversations ceased.

Them going through their usual routine for camp. The night was finally starting to arrive and replace the sun with a glorious view of the bright stars. Unaware that Shi Na's instincts were on spot. There was more then just a little bunny out there.

To be continued

Author Notes: I completely forgot about the author notes so i'm writing them now~ I finally got this one finished~ Now it can finally become a story of its own and bring about something new~

Ok guys you know the drill, please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this story! Tchao for now


	20. Chapter 20

Scarlet Stained Souls

Chapter 20

 **Author Notes: New chappy yay~ I've been working nonstop on updating everything so hopefully i'll be able to keep on going! I also found my orochi warriors 3 game which makes me super happy~ I do not own DW, SW or OW~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The next morning was an early one at the Toyotomi clans castle. Servants were hustling and bustling under the orders of their lord, Hideyoshi. He had been very excited to meet this representative of Wu, as both his wife and sons all made comments of approval.

All he knew was that it was a woman, and that she was an important member to the Wu kingdom. Hideyoshi wondered what she looked like, when he like many other warriors heard her cries for help to end this war he grabbed his army and marched forth to Orochi's castle.

The fact that she was able to grab every single male and female warrior that did not wish to follow the demon snake and have them rise to fight for her masters in their time of need was incredible.

Enemies who had wanted nothing more but each others blood on their blade banded together, fighting and winning against impossible odds. That battle truly was one for the books, a special event to be marked down in history.

He was unfortunately unable to catch her name, but she was certainly one should not underestimate. The proclaimed monkey king as many of his friends and allies called him personally would be more than happy to create an alliance with the tigers of Wu,

From what he saw at the party was a tight knit family, not an army who simply fought for control. But...a family, one that would do anything needed to protect both themselves and the kingdom. It was just the type of allies he liked.

Now that he's grown older, and after the war, he's seen how his ambitions and pride caused suffering, and it wasn't just him. Though several wouldn't admit it, Orochi's terrible takeover was an extreme wake up call to many of them.

Tactics, manipulation, sheer force, all of it over some land that no matter what was going to be lived in was ridiculous. Granted this was just a shock phase Hideyoshi was certain a couple warlords of both Japan and China would heal from over time, but this time of peace was nice.

The land that they lived, though odd as it mixed the two asian countries and as of this moment was a bunch of destroyed rubble, was still beautiful, could be even more beautiful...if unneeded battles stopped taking place.

Which was why Hideyoshi agreed one hundred percent with his sons and wife for the desires of an alliance. **"My lord, Wu's representative has arrived!"** Thanking his messenger he strolled to the main chambers.

Flowers were blooming, giving a lovely perfume throughout the castle. The warm season was coming, and with good timing, as many festivals were being prepped this time of year.

By the time he made it to the main chambers, after going through the insane traffic that involved his servants and officers, he found the rest of his family there, waiting for him.

Kiyomasa and Fukushima were next to one another, chatting quietly amongst themselves, Nene had been standing waiting for her husband with a smile on her face. Mitsunari had been reading, nodding in acknowledgment when his lord and father figure entered.

 **"I hear our guest has finally arrived?"** Nene nods, looking towards the door. **"Yep! She arrived with her escort this morning. I went and sent her to her room so she could set her things down, so she should be coming here soon."**

Humming Hideyoshi sat with the rest of his family, breathing a sigh of exhaustion. As much as he enjoyed being home, there was so much that still had to get done. Starting with building homes and businesses for his followers and citizens who had no where to go.

With hiring people to get the supplies, using them, providing food, water, and any other needs for his people, meant a crap ton of paperwork and time spent making sure everything was getting done.

 **"Lady Shi Na is here!"** Everyone's attention on the opening door, staring at the woman entering. Only Hideyoshi was confused as the familiar face entered and bowed. **"Excuse me miss...but aren't you the servant girl that got tackled by her drunk sister at the party?"**

Standing up she started blushing horribly, leaving her a humiliated mess. Already she's made a terrible impression, Yan Ko steps forth, bowing slightly before speaking. **"With all due respect Lord Hideyoshi, lady Shi Na is no ordinary servant."** The three young men stare at their father, noting his raised eyebrow.

With a hand gesture the master of the castle gives Yan Ko permission to continue. The lieutenant clears his throat nervously, pressing on. **"Lady Shi Na has been learning martial arts alongside the sun family children since the age of six, has an experts knowledge of medicine and poison..."**

Shi Na wanted death. When Yan Ko said that Shao told him everything, he actually meant in all seriousness Everything. Her guide went on speaking of her multiple achievements, not at all holding back all the things she's done behind the scenes.

And he had no shame in revealing her accomplishments,in his opinion she deserved all the praise that she never accepts. It was known to those who knew her that she didn't like being the center of attention. He didn't care though, the Lord of this territory had to know.

He needed Hideyoshi to see that Shi Na was an appropriate representative of Wu, that she was more than meets the eye. It was also to show that she would not be an easy target...should any of his men had unwelcoming intentions.

And to his joy, his speech was leading to the much needed results. The individuals in front of them were enraptured with what they were hearing. Eventually she had heard enough and elbowed him. **"I think that is quite enough Master Yan Ko."** He doubled over, seeing her unhappy expression.

 **"Lady Shi Na last I recall you're a higher rank then me..."** She gives him a harsh glare, so intense that for a moment it looked as if her eyes were glowing. Finally receiving the hint to shut up, he sheepishly smiles, holding his pained, probably bruised stomach.

With a sigh the young maiden walks a bit closer to Hideyoshi and his wife. **"Master Hideyoshi, I know my status, despite my achievements is not that of what a ambassador entails, but I hope to find me suitable for establishing the alliance between you and my Lord."**

He claps, his hands, startling the girl. **"Not a problem, I would be honored to have you stay. My wife, has made it clear to me that she cares greatly for you and has personals goal to have you relax as well as explore our culture."** He offers her a smile, wanting to put her at ease.

 **"I apologize if I seemed...unappreciative of meeting you Miss Shi Na. I was just surprised to have already met you. Status has nothing to do with what interested me in the alliance, character did. And if you're master is anything remotely like you, then this alliance won't be of any concern."**

It was a great relief, she found herself looking at them with a smile, a sweet genuine one, she gives another bow. Incredibly grateful for his kindness. **"Now that that's all settled, I think it's time you take start sightseeing and learning your way around. Kiyomasa! Fukushima, if you two could?"**

The men mentioned rise from their seat, giving their respects before walking towards the Wu members. **"Lieutenant Yan Ko if you could stay? I need to speak with you, Mitsunari, and Nene."** He was hesitant, not ready to leave his superior so soon.

She pats his shoulder, giving him a calm smile. **"I'll be fine."** He grunts, but reluctantly lets her go, he watches her leave through the door, his instincts to protect her and keep his promise to Shao screaming at him to go with her. But he stayed...waiting to hear what the lord of the house wanted with him.

Meanwhile Shi Na dutifully followed the two chattering generals in front of her. She noticed they kept changing languages, when explaining things to her they spoke Chinese, but when speaking to one another or another they switched gears, going into their Japanese dialect.

The sights were spectacular, glorious even as flowers and clear blue skies brought such color. **"Ah Kiyomasa, Fukushima!"** It was in Japanese, and a few moments later revealed to be a small group of soldiers.

Shi Na still wasn't too sure what their rank was, as the books she read while under bed rest though were detailed, lacked in number. **"So this is the infamous representative huh?"** Her expression was neutral as the men scrutinized her.

Her long tan hair was left down for a change, but Yan Ko managed to assist her with braiding small strands, allowing straight and braids to blend and flow. Her outfit wasn't extravagant, as it was never something she considered a priority.

Wearing a simple plain red and white kimono, underneath was a ninja styled outfit which would allow her quick movement should need be. **"Hmph! So THIS is what we're going to be waiting on hand and foot for? She's not even pretty!"** Many of the officers' allies snicker.

Kiyomasa narrows his eyes, not liking the way they insulted her. **"I don't think you're in much position to judge."** The head of the group scowled. **"Just because you're the lords son doesn't mean shit! Same goes for her! What's the point of this alliance anyways!?"** Fukushima was enraged.

About ready to go and clobber the idiot, but his arm is grabbed. By Shi Na herself. The look she gave them all was one of slight amusement, what brought everyones surprise was when she spoke in Japanese.

 **"It's fine if I'm not pretty. I always preferred personality over looks anyways, not that it seems to matter though. Since I care not what Your opinion is. I will say this however...** " She takes light easy going steps towards the man.

Staring him dead in the eye. **"Insulting the decisions of our lords will result in very Deadly consequences for you. I'd suggest you watch your tongue before you lose it."** Satisfied with spooking them she continues walking. **"Where to now Master Kiyomasa? Master Fukushima?"**

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: Well that ended nicely...as nicely as it could've given the circumstances. Let's see what happens next~ Thank you guys so much for reading! please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this story. Tchao for now!**


	21. Chapter 21

Scarlet Stained Souls

Chapter 21

 **Author Notes: Yay a new chappy~ Last time Shi Na finally arrived to Hideyoshi's mansion, and it was an awkward introduction. Now we see how she spends her...vacation. I do not own OW SW or DW**

3rd P.O.V

Yan Ko left a few days after their arrival. As much as he wanted to stay he knew he had to return, as his mission was only to escort Shi Na and make sure she was settled.

He wished her the best of luck on her own, having full faith in her capabilities of representing Wu. Though she was a tad doubtful, she was grateful for his words, and gave him her hopes of a safe journey.

Since then she's gone through the days learning of the territory, the people. Currently she was in one of the bathing rooms, the water having the scent of herbs and flowers. It was nice, and it allowed her time to think further about this predicament. No one else was there, giving her privacy.

When she thought about it, this new lifestyle she lived was so similar to Wu, but there were still little things here and there to make it its own. It wasn't home, but it was familiar.

And at this point it was good enough, especially since Shi Na much to her own surprise was able to not only stand up for herself but for her kingdom. she had been brought to multiple meetings between Master Hideyoshi and his generals. The first time was...interesting to say the least.

 _Flashback..._

 _The room was becoming stuffy as the multiple officers sat around. It was a typical occurrence, however it was surprising that Hideyoshi had requested her there. She was an outsider, she was not someone who really had any rights to come into such an important discussion._

 _Meetings such as this was where decisions of the kingdom were held. Regardless here she was, calmly sitting down in between Kiyomasa and Nene. Many of the several men there simply ignored her presence, speaking as if she was never there._

 _Others though...looked her way from time to time. **"Are you alright Lady Shi Na?"** She glanced up to Kiyomasa, noting how he was speaking in her native tongue. **"No, I'm fine. I'm just...not sure why your lord wished me here. "** Nene giggles next to her._

 _Whispering into her ear. **"He actually was hoping to ask for your opinion and advice in the meetings. The fact that you understand Japanese makes things a lot easier~ My son wouldn't stop talking of your brilliant tactics when he returned."** Nene was smirking her sons way, while he turns from the two females. Embarrassed._

 _" **My lord, forgive my outburst but what is that-woman doing here?"** Shi Na kept her expression neutral, as if she didn't have a clue as to what was happening. However even without her understanding, it would've been as clear as day seeing the expressions of the two sitting next to her._

 _Any chatting ceased as once more Shi Na found herself being criticized for a decision she made no choice of making. **"She is here because I asked her to."** A frown was on the usually joyous man. **"I hardly see why this is an issue."** The man in question had the decency to look nervous._

 _Although he does not drop it at all. **"But-she-we cannot trust her kind! We have no idea if her people will turn on us or not and we cannot allow them to learn our strategies or plans! That so called Sun Jian is nothing more than a coward and risk towards our domination!"**_

 _Kiyomasa gives him a stern gaze, ready to rise from his spot and protest. But is stopped by his mother. **"Let Hideyoshi handle it."** And indeed he does as he shakes his head, turning towards Shi Na._

 _Speaking in Japanese for all of his officers to hear. **"If you and others are paranoid then why not ask her?"** He chuckles to himself. **"Lady Shi Na...for what purpose does your master wish for an alliance?"** Another general rises with a scoff._

 _ **"My lord, I'm afraid your question falls on deaf ears. She wouldn't be able to understand our language, let alone speak it."** Sighing she really hated the fact that all eyes were on her. On the other hand, it was about time people actually took her seriously._

 _If she wanted this alliance to go well she had to show she was not one to be reckoned with. So she stood, bowing towards the head. Exhaling as she addresses the several men in the room._

 _As before with the guards, speaking in their_ 'special language' _had surprised many. **"My lord only wishes for peace, after all the war we've experienced both before and during Orochi's meddling, we've found simply living with our culture and lifestyle is more important than power."** Many stayed silent._

 ** _"However make no mistake...appearances can be deceiving. You have every right to be cautious, but I will not tolerate ANYONE that dares insult my Lord or the kingdom he has worked for. I will Personally show you how dangerous I can be."_**

 _Satisfied with her response she again bows. **"I apologize Master Hideyoshi, but if I may, I would wish to leave as it is clear I am unwelcome here."** With his permission she leaves...tempted to start her blade work again, it has been awhile._

 _present time..._

In the end she never got to work on making any weapons. It seemed that in her preparations for her travels she left her tools behind in her room. It was quite disappointing.

Regardless she was still able to relax and enjoy herself. These bathhouses and the gardens that she was at after the meeting were very...calming. They were places that allowed for peace and free thought.

For a few moments even, she could imagine herself back home, where her masters and mistresses, where her sisters and friends were. **"There you are, I was looking for you~"** Looking up Shi Na found herself meeting gazes with Nene.

Immediately the girl rose from the warm water. **"Is there something wrong Lady Nene?"** It was the wrong choice of words as the ninja frowned at her. Pouting while resting her hands on her hips.

 **"Yes something is wrong! Why don't you for once relax? You assume that there's a problem everytime i try to talk to you, when it's not the case. Sit down!"** Shi Na found herself sighing as she plopped herself back down into the bath.

Maybe it was her motherly attitude, or maybe because she looked so much like Shi Na's mistress, but lately Nene had been getting away more and more each day with getting into Shi Na's space bubble.

It was odd, as the ninja warrior had no problem with close proximities and having mindless conversations. Currently Nene was messing with the Wu warriors hair. Lathering it with sweet scented soaps. **"I really like your hair Shi Na!"** It was surprising that she hadn't yet made a comment on the scars.

Afterall it's not like they were currently covered. **"Why don't you do anything special with your hair? I can imagine so many amazing hairstyles that would look great on you. But all you do is put it in a pony or a bun, you barely even let it free."**

Shi Na could only shrug. **"I never cared about it. My appearance was and probably never be my priority. But...despite all that, i can't find it in me to cut it."** There were many times she tried considering it.

Afterall there were many reasons why it was a nuisance to her. Being so long, and unnatural, compared to others. **"I remember one of your masters. Da Qiao was it? Compliment your hair."** Nene was certainly a surprise.

So much so that the teen looked up at her with an expression of interest. She didn't know that the pair had even spoken during the celebration, but then again she Was occupied dealing with her drinking sisters and the other guests.

 **"Did she?"** Pulling a strand she examined a tan lock. **"You know...i think the reason you don't cut it is because of them. It's clear to me that they hold a special meaning to you."** Shi Na...never really thought about it.

Then again what Nene said was true, many a times when they were all younger, the Qiao sisters would brush her hair, and dress both her and Shang Xiang up in all sorts of dresses and unique outfits.

As silly as it sounded, the young warrior cherished those memories, everything back then was so much easier. She had one duty, protect her masters, and though she still does that, there was much more responsibility now, more pressure to do what must be done.

It scared her. **"-lonely?"** Only hearing that word she shakes her head. Nene was rather curious today. **"What brought this on Lady Nene?"** The rest of the conversation faded into simple silence. It would be another night with Shi Na lost in her thoughts. She never did answer the woman's question.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Whooooo i did it, another chapter done. It as usual took forever to write. if you like this please feel free to fav/follow/review as i greatly appreciate the support i get for my stories. Tchao for now!**


	22. Chapter 22

Scarlet Stained Souls

Chapter 22

 **Author Notes: And I am back~ Tis been awhile ladies and gents and phew, this summer truly flew fast and i'm back in school. With that and my two jobs, i'm just a tad tad tad busy~ It's ok because I have this huge chappy for you! I do not own DW/SW/OW so let's get on with this story, enjoy~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Night has once more fallen and the only sounds that could be heard was the soft rustling of the floral and the quiet snores the people of Hideyoshi's territory. It was peaceful, all except for one who was outside the walls of the place she's been a guest to.

Sitting outside, wearing the casual wear of the Japanese and allowing the sight of the bright luminescente moon and stars grab her attention. They were beautiful, but they didn't really help her unease.

There have been a few...issues with Shi Na lately. It of course had nothing to do with her duties as being a representative, if anything, everything was perfect in that regard. Many who had huge suspicions and doubts soon found themselves eating their words with apologies.

As Shi Na proved again and again to them her loyalties to her masters and her promises for an equal beneficial alliance. Constantly her and Hideyoshi's officers went into debates. It wasn't as heated as it used to be in the beginning, it was actually rather pleasant now.

And both parties couldn't be more pleased with the results. Daily Shi Na would write letters to her masters, though missing them greatly, was determined to give her reports, all pleasant and going to plan. Normally it didn't take long for her to receive her responses from her masters's bird carriers.

Though lately she had been finding herself having a difficulty writing back to her mistress's question. **"Are you happy over there?"** Shang Xiang she realized must've been curious with the great progress that has been made.

But...that question was far too personal to really speak of, to think of. It was complicated at best, conflicting really. This place was by no means her home, in fact she missed being able to complete her duties as the Sun family's servant and spend time with her masters.

Since her arrival Lady Nene has forbade her from doing any sort that could be considered a chore, and it's left her aching to do something. Plus there was her family. She had to return...and speak properly to Ching. It has been more than enough time for her to 'cool off' as Ming would say.

Shi Na had certainly hoped so, as running away from the reality of what her sister really thought of her would do her no good. However, despite her desires to return the Wu warrior did indeed find this place nice and herself happy.

Lady Nene has become quite the mother figure, something Shi Na never truly had a grasp of. And she enjoyed interacting with the various officers, and actually found multiple similarities between the people of Wu and those under Hideyoshi's territory.

Though there was one thing that brought her great turmoil, one that stood in a league of its own. And to think that she had never truly thought of it until now. It started off small, jut a speck of emotion only to grow over time to where she didn't even comprehend how much it started to effect her.

Quickly though she began to see it...every time she was with him, she cherished and appreciated it. And it soon became a joy that spread warmth to her soul the more she saw his smile. The fascination of noticing the constant changes in his expressions, and contemplating which best suited him.

A sharp pain that hit her being whenever she saw him with another woman. Wondering what he saw her as. Her anaylsis of her feelings grew into a word that was nothing but taboo to her. Love.

That was what she felt for him and was always on her mind now. But it was not only something that she never experienced, it was also something that terrified her to her core.

In her time spent in Wu she's seen love at its best and its worst. Even more so she's seen things that would break most. There have been many traumatic experiences Shi Na's faced. Even as a child there have been some memories that still bring her dread and fear.

The innkeepers that treated her like a worthless slave for the six years of her life, beating her black and blue until Sun Jian came to her rescue. Getting poisoned and nearly dying by a servant of Wu because she was considered undeserving of the Sun family's attention.

Failing to save Lord Sun Jian's life after an ambush occurred. Being caught and tortured by Wei's soldiers after failing her mission. Barely able to save her brothers Sun Ce and Sun Shao after the poison entered their bodies. And even more recently...

Seeing the elemental that she possessed destroy her home. Allowing a demon take her family away, forcing her to run and hide like a coward and watch said family fight each other for survival.

It was astounding with how much she's gone through, not many could live to tell such tales. Let alone stay sane enough to have a clear mind when retelling these experiences.

This however would be different-this was something she couldn't gurantee living through should the worst case scenario came to be. Afterall she's seen just how much being in love could both destroy and strengthen someone.

When Liu Bei declared war on the Sun family, it absolutely destroyed her mistress. Crippled her so badly with depression that it got to the point where she was literally dying in both heart and body.

If Shi Na hadn't made that journey to Wei and Shu, just to get caught and speak to the lord of Shu...there was no doubt she would've been forced to watch her sister, her mistress fade away.

She could only imagine how such a thing could influence her. All she's ever desired was to be with those that would care about her. Being in love and having that love would be a miracle.

Shi Na could only smile when thinking about her family. Despite all the rough edges and problems the couples she knows has to face, they're happy, together. Though it also made her a bit lonely and...envious.

The chances of that ever happening to her was slim to none. By under no means in both Chinese and Japanese culture would she be considered attractive. In the Nanman tribe it would be the exact opposite. But she would also be sought after for being the niece of the tribe leaders.

Here, she was a general to one of the most powerful factions in this realm. First and formost though she was a servant, that was her status, she earned her title in a way that most would find disgraceful.

Not to mention, even if all odds were beat she is not the typical woman...she would not happily and willingly give up the life she has in serving her masters to be a wife that stays home and has children.

She would rather go out and fight alongside those precious to her. That practice though is happily accepted in Wu, was not acceptable by any means by most outside of it. There were exceptions of course, though there were high doubts she'd fall under that category.

There were just too many scenarios and issues that would arise. It would probably be for the best that her feelings die, die and disappear to the ends of the earth. Thinking about her feelings that could never be returned would just leave a heart full despair and anxiety.

There were so much to think about, she had no time to be thinking of ideas of romance. She was here to ensure the alliance between her masters and Hideyoshi's army. Once that's done and finalized there'll be no reason for her to come back.

She'll have to leave, and when she does, she'll destroy her feelings as well. Bury them to the point of extinction so that they can never be revealed to anyone. Having such emotional ties would only do her more harm than good. The simplest thing for her to do is to just-

 **"It seems you're out here yet again Lady Shi Na. Don't you ever sleep?"** It wasn't much of a surprise to her finding him a few feet behind her, though she still does turn around facing him. The moon decides to shroud him in light making his silver hair and skin glow.

Inhaling deeply she allows herself a moment to calm herself. This has become routine for quite some time now, she needed to not lose her composure. **"Not these days no. What of you master Kiyomasa? Should you not be resting?"**

He smiles, walking towards her with purple fabric in hand. "I should, but it doesn't really bother me, as I enjoy keeping you company." Butterflies infested her stomach, fluttering within.

 **"I- see. I can't imagine why, all I seem to do is go into deep thought these days."** Lifting the fabric he places it around her shoulders. **"Regardless I find it enjoyable, even when we don't speak. I didn't want you catching a chill, so I brought this."** It shouldn't have mattered, having him so close.

She shouldn't have cared, but she did. **"Thank you. I-appreciate it."** Gripping the soft material that was a cloak she pulled it closer to cover her frame. The weather was starting to get colder now with the change in seasons.

So it shouldn't have been a big deal for her to receive such an item. It was from him though, and in general, she was not given many gifts, the warmth that came from his compassion made her stomach drop. He shouldn't be doing this, it was only hurting her more.

As if reading her mind he gently places a hand on her shoulder. **"You seem to be retreating to your thoughts a lot lately...are you alright?"** With a small sigh she gently takes his hand off her shoulder, turning towards the moon.

 **"I have much to think about. Far too many things that though i do my best to get a grasp of, feel muddled and sends waves of unease through my veins. Though I have successfully been able to come to an agreement with your lord where both parties are happy...there is still much for me to do."**

He hums, contemplating her words. **"Have you shared any of these thoughts to your masters? I'm sure that if you did...to them or anyone else really, they'd be more than willing to offer a helping hand."** She remains silent at that, he was right of course, she wasn't alone.

If she uttered a single word of complaint there'd be no doubt that everyone in Wu would do their utmost to assist her with her problems or give their support. But she couldn't ask for help. Not for her feelings, not for her concerns of the potential dangers in the future.

 **"-aid?"** Blinking she looks up startled, he was staring at her, just inches away. **"Pardon?"** Kiyomasa shakes his head, chuckling. **"I was asking if I could lend an ear and aid you."** Against her will her heart began to beat faster, this-this wasn't supposed to happen.

There was no way she could tell him. **"My concerns-they're rather personal, foolish even. In general...i've just been thinking too much."** The white haired officer refused to remove his gaze from hers.

They were trying to peer into her soul, to him, Shi Na was a puzzle that has never truly been solved. She keeps her distance from others though there are times where she watches on with an expression of sorrow, of loneliness and it was painful.

He hated how she hides herself, wearing a mask to shield herself from those around her, even though she wasn't at all afraid of them. **"I've worked with you for quite some time Shi Na...when we were fighting together against Orochi's forces there was one thing I had realized..."**

Actually there was many things he realized when interacting with her, but he kept that to himself. **"...And that was whenever you had a concern, it meant something, whether it was for the sake of an individual, the army, or the future. If you were worried, it was important."** There was nothing she could say.

 _'Why was this happening?'_ It figures that just as she decides to let her feelings from him drop, he shows up, fretting over her change in behavior. Much to her relief she noticed the sun starting to rise. **"It seems daybreak is upon us. I'll see you when breakfast is finished."**

She makes her escape, bowing in respect towards the taller man before turning away. Kiyomasa watches the Wu soldier go, quietly sighing and shaking his head. He wasn't sure what was bothering her, but he was going to find out. Unaware of what the future brings.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: And we finally get to the pairing i've been wanting since I wrote the one shot series 'chaotic couples' which was a bunch of one shots based around different pairings of the Dynasty Warriors series.**

 **In case you didn't realize Kiyomasa is my main in samurai warriors, with hanbei and motochika being my second and third fav~ Welp with this i am ending this chapter. Thanks for the wait guys, and i hope you enjoy this as well. Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this. Tchao for now!**


End file.
